Canada
by fizii
Summary: A winter school trip, couldn't ask for anything cooler than two weeks in the snow with your best friends, right? Well, that's what Suze thought... But not much seems to go to plan in her life. R&R COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: well, hello there! This is my first real attempt at a long (well longer) story :D I just couldn't get this idea out of my head so after much persistance I've written chapter one and chapter two. I'm going to wait and see if anyone actually reviews before uploading chapter two, because if nobody reads it then there's no point spending time writing it (that I can see anyways!) So please, please tell me what you think!**

**DISCLAIMER: THE MEDIATOR OR ANY OF IT'S (MANY HOT :P) CHARACTERS ARE NOT MINE. THEY BELONG TO MEG CABOT.**

**-_Fizii_**

Canada

**Chapter One**

'Hey, Simon! Wanna come over after school? I need a little… Help.'

I grinned. CeeCee always wanted help with what she called _her little problem _– Namely, Adam.

'Sure, Cee! As long as I'm back-'

'-_before your dad's dinner_. I know.'

'_Step_-dad.' I sighed, was it impossible for people to remember that I was not, in fact, biologically related to Andy. Thank God for that; it'd mean being related to Dopey as well… Andy, I could cope with, Brad? Not. A. Chance.

'Yeah, sorry about that… Hey, what's happening with you and-'

'_Susannah Simon please come to the Principles Office'_

Throwing an apologetic look at CeeCee, I made my way to Father D's office while thinking about Cee's last almost-question.

_With you and…_ Who? I mean, there was the obvious option, Jesse. But what if she wasn't asking about him? What if it had been about-about the _other _him. The guy who scared me so much that I had had nightmares about him for the whole summer after we'd met.

The guy who had practically stalked me, all the way from Seattle to Carmel.

I passed the receptionist who was outside Father D's office and returned her smile as a banged straight into the Principles' office.

'Sup, Father D?' I asked as I flopped into one of the comfortable chairs on the other side of the desk.

'Ah, Susannah, good. How have you been?'

'Aw, me? I'm good, Father D, had a good ol' chat with my dad the other day and then I got yelled at- by my mum- for running up the phone bill-again- while talking to Gina which was, you know, none of my fault cause she had like this disaster with this guy she's kind of seeing.'

'Your father? So, he hasn't moved on yet?'

Ah, should've known he wasn't interested in me as such but my ability to chill with people who were three foot under.

'Nope, but seriously, he thinks he'll move on when he's ready. According to him it's more of a matter of time…' I'd had an argument with him at that point, but it wasn't like I was going to push him that hard… I mean he _was _my dad. I didn't really _want_ him to go.

'Good, then. I wanted to talk to you regarding the trip I believe you are going on in, about, a week's time?'

Oh. He did not expect me to socialise with spirits of the Canadian variety when I was off on, what was meant to be, a fun relaxing winter break to Canada.

Yeah! I know! CANADA!

Apparently, the government had worked out that a stress-free vacation with your peers and some of your teachers was meant to make you more relaxed in school, thus letting you concentrate better.

So, all the schools in the US had been _advised _to offer a trip to students in order to test this theory.

Of course, the Mission being where Sister E is employed meant that the trip was stressed to be a non-educational and therefore not an obligatory trip, however, offer a year of sixteen and seventeen-year-olds the chance to miss the two weeks of school before winter vacation and it was (as Sister E had probably hoped it wouldn't be) a popular trip. In fact, my whole year was going.

So take that, Sister E!

Returning to the present with a happy smile on my face I replied 'Yes, Father D?'

'Well, I know you will contact me if anything, um, happens in the spiritual world.'

I nodded.

'And you will try to stay out of danger.'

I nodded again.

'You'll be good and behave.'

Honestly, who did this guy think I was? Some chick who went around beating up ghosts?

Heheh.

'Yes, Father, I will be good, behave and not do anything to endanger the lives of my peers' I said sweetly.

'Good. I will, also, be asking Mr Slater to be making sure you don't get yourself into trouble.'

WHAT!

'No! Father D, you cannot do this to me.' I begged. I mean, come on! I don't _want or need _Paul Slater to be watching over me for the whole of two freaking weeks!

'Please? I'll text you, or call you every day if I have to! You know, just to tell you that everything is still cool in Canada. Please don't send that _thing_ after me!'

The last thing I wanted was for this to end up the same way as the last vacation I had enjoyed in the company of Paul… The one where we met, I mean.

I mean, look what happened!

He almost killed me

He almost killed his own brother

He exorcized Jesse, and I had to go find him up in the Shadowland

He left me stranded in hell (Shadowland)

He _denied _it afterwards!

'Susannah, I won't ask him if you _promise_ me not to get into _any _trouble. At all. In addition to this, Jesse will not be accompanying you on this trip.'

Wh-What?

No Jesse?

For two weeks?

'But Father Dom!'

'Susannah, it isn't as much that I don't want him to go, as he can't. It is agony for ghosts to travel so far from their place of death, moving country would be unbearable for Jesse and as I wish to spare him any agony I must insist you do not ask him to accompany you.'

Jesse? In _agony?_

'No, no, no, Father D! I wouldn't ever, _ever _want Jesse to be hurt because of me. Is it still possible to get a full refund? I think that if I told Mom and Andy I was feeling ill they'd let me stay at home…'

I was babbling, but excuse me, I was about to go two weeks without _any _Jesse- Time.

'Susannah, you are going to go on this trip as you are in full health. I'm sure it won't kill you to go without seeing Jesse for the duration of two weeks, it might even do you good.'

Yeah, it will kill me. See? Look, I'm dying already! Fading away at the mere idea of two Jesse free weeks.

And what's all this "it'll do you good" crap? It _so_ won't.

'But Father-'

'No, Susannah.' He interrupted me with a stern look. 'You _are _going on this trip with the rest of your year group and _without _Jesse interfering with your, erm, time.'

'Look, Father D, I was only going because Cee and Adam begged me to. The only reason I let them drag me into this is cause I thought Jesse could come too! So, you know, now there's no point to me going.'

It _was_ true, well, partly. I was all looking forward to going to Canada- you know, seeing all that snow and messing around with Cee and Adam- when I found out that the _whole year group _was planning on coming.

The whole year group including a certain Shifter by the name of Paul Slater.

So, I lost my enthusiasm for the trip. It was only with large amounts of persuasion that I agreed to go. So, now, I was going to be spending two weeks in the company of Paul Slater without any company from Jesse.

Bah. God's out to kill me.

'No, Susannah. I have already discussed this with Jesse and I have decided to allow phone calls between you both, but that's it. Jesse fully understands the situation and agrees with me. I want to know you can stay out of trouble without Jesse being there to watch over you. Understand?'

He gave me one of those stern "that is settled" looks that is usually reserved for me only.

'Fine.' I got up to leave, there was still some of break left…

'Oh, and Susannah, do make sure Mr Slater doesn't get into any trouble too. He won't be aware I've asked you to watch him and his interactions with the spiritual world but just… Try and stop him doing anything stupid or dangerous.'

After a lot of eye rolling and sighs from me I got up, again, to leave only to be confronted with the very shifter we'd just been discussing.

**Paul POV**

'Hey, Suze.' I smirked

'Ah, Mr Slater, good. I was just discussing with Susannah about the trip your year are taking in a week.'

'Yes.' My eyes bored into Suze's. 'I can't wait, Father.'

If Father Dominic didn't notice the hidden message behind those words, I know Suze did.

She blushed and took several steps away from me.

Aw, come on, Suzie-Q don't be like that!

'Well, run along Susannah, I think there's still some of your break left.'

Rolling her eyes at Father Dominic and sending me a scathing look, she left the room.

'Well, Mr Slater, as I just told you we were discussing the trip to Canada and the impacts your presences may have on the spiritual community.'

Bla, bla, bla.

I wasn't interested in what "impact" mine and Suze's presence would have on _them _but more what our presence would have on being on vacation for two weeks…

See, it would just be our year… And there _was no way_ Father Dominic would allow Rico Suave to come, since he is a priest after all.

Leaving me to work on Suze, without interference.

'Yes, well, I trust that you and Susannah will work together in any mediation that may come your way.'

WHAT?

'Not that you should watch over her or anything… But moreover, make sure she doesn't endanger her own life as well as others. Susannah works on instinct and deals with the consequences later, just _try_ and stop her getting into too much trouble.'

YES!

'Yeah, I quite understand Father. I'll make sure she doesn't do anything… stupid… Or dangerous.'

Yeah, I'll keep an eye on Suzie alright. Because this vacation? It's gonna be our vacation. The one where I _finally_ persuade her we're meant to be.

Just watch and learn.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Right, so I now I know people are actually reading this story I thought I'd upload chapter 2. I havent written chapter 3 yet so stay tuned! I'll try and write it asap, but I just don't know when I'll have time :/ KEEP REVIEWING!**

**Oh and if you write mediator fanfics I'd LOVE to read them (especially paul/suze ones) cause everyone seems to have stopped writing them,**** so we all have to start writing them AGAIN! :D **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE MEDIATOR.**

**Suze POV**

'So, Suze, when do ya want to go shopping for Canada?'

We were sitting on CeeCee's bedroom floor planning our incredibly cute outfits for the coming trip.

'Look, Cee, we can just buy everything online now. I've got my card and everything.'

CeeCee rolled her eyes. She knew about my hatred of the Carmel malls, you see they just weren't _anything_ compared to what I'd previously experienced in New York .

'No can do, Simon. I am taking you shopping. We need warm clothing and stuff as well as a fancy outfit for that dance thing we're having.'

Oh, yeah. Did I forget to mention that? You see Sister Ernestine passed around kit lists etc. in homeroom and the trip included a formal dance near the end of the trip.

I wouldn't have minded everyone buzzing about this, especially as for the girls it entailed some pretty good gossip on who people were planning to go with, but in the midst of discussing with Cee how likely it was that Adam would ask her Paul winked at me.

Yeah, and not a have-fun-with-your-convocation-I-am-so-pleased-I'm-not-involved wink either.

No. It was _very _suggestive.

That and the fact that anytime a guy came up to talk to me except Adam they got death glares and were then either ignored by the "popular" group or given death glares for days, made me worried.

Very worried.

You see, Paul Slater can be very protective where it comes to me. If it actually looks like a guy is hitting on me and there's the slightest chance I flirt back, let's just say that they're not exactly the most popular people at the Mission.

I've got no idea how he pulls it off. It's like one minute, they're interested and the next they're chasing some chick in the year below. This had its bonuses seeing as I was going out with Jesse but still.

It had got worse leading up to the trip and this, I could tell, was going to make it a nightmare finding a date for the dance.

'Fine, Cee. How about tomorrow? We can get it over and done with by Sunday and then spend all day trying to fit it into our cases.'

'Hmmm, good idea, Simon.'

I grinned, seeing as it was Wednesday we'd have three days to shop and then one day to pack. Not much time, but we'd been browsing shop websites for days, so we had a pretty good idea of what we needed.

Two hours later I was finally dropped off at home after being subjected to CeeCee's intensive shopping plans over the next three days.

I skipped upstairs to wait until dinner when the phone rang.

'SUZE! PHONE!' Dopey yelled from across the landing

I skipped over (yes, skipped, I was in a good mood. So sue me.) and picked the phone off the receiver.

'Heya!'

Not my usual telephone greeting, but as I said, I was in a strangely happy mood.

'So, Suze, what could have been so important that you missed our little lesson for?'

I froze.

Wednesday. Shifter lesson day.

I swore under my breath and heard Paul chuckle at the other end of the line.

'Sorry, Paul, I was kind of shopping with CeeCee for Canada and I totally lost track of time.'

Was Paul in a good mood? I wondered. If he was then he wouldn't be all "I'm an all-powerful shifter. Rah!" on me.

If he wasn't, well, you don't want to know.

'Shopping? You haven't bought everything already, Suze? We're going in five days.'

Aaah, he was in a good mood. Thank God.

'Uh, no, I haven't. So I've got some almighty shopping trips to go on in five days.'

'Well, in light of what you've just said, I won't make you reschedule as I'm sure you have so much shopping to do.'

'Yeah, I do… Huh? What!'

'I won't make you reschedule… Yet. I'll let you do your shopping for Canada.'

'B-but what about Jesse?'

'I won't touch him, Suze. Sweet Dreams, sweetheart.'

I heard the line go dead.

Huh?

Why was Paul being so… Understanding? Decent? _Nice_?

After a yummy dinner of Spaghetti Bolognese I went up to bed and fell asleep almost immediately, forgetting all about Paul's strange behaviour and the copious amount of shopping I was going to be subjected to in the next few days.

The next few days passed without anything out of the ordinary happening, me and Cee shopped till we dropped so by Sunday we both had every item of clothing possible for a cold vacation and both bought stunning dresses.

Seriously, they were stunning. Especially CeeCee's. Her's was exactly the same shade of lilac as her eyes and it looked amazing.

Mine was a strapless red dress that had parts of the fabric criss-crossing over the, otherwise, completely bare back. It really complemented my brown hair which I was delighted about.

The only problem now was fitting everything in my case…

'Seriously, I'm not sure this is going to all fit and I'm certain I've gone over the luggage limit!' I complained for about the fifth time that half an hour I'd been on the phone to CeeCee.

'I know! I mean, they could've shown a shred of decency and told us what everything weighed in the shop!'

Ok, it was a ridiculous suggestion, but we were really panicking. Here we were the evening before we went off to Canada and we couldn't fit our stupid winter clothes in.

'I know, I know! Urgh. This totally isn't fair!'

My protests were cut short, however, by a sprinkle of materialisation.

'Look, Cee, I've gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow! Ok?'

'Yeah, see ya!'

I slammed down the phone and whirled around…

'_Querida.'_

Beaming I threw myself into his arms.

'Jesse! I was so worried that you weren't going to come this evening and-'

I was cut off by a bemused look from Jesse.

'Of course I would come to see you before you left, Querida!'

I started to giggle uncontrollably.

'J-Jesse! Your breath is tickling m-my ear!'

Ok, so ghosts don't need to breathe, technically, but it becomes such a habit that few stop when they die. I had actually suggested to some to stop breathing because it might help them to move on, you know, make them stop feeling like they belong it the world of the living.

It resulted it me almost getting my arse kicked.

Again.

'So, Querida, have you packed everything?'

I looked at Jesse and then twisted around in his arms to look at the bulging case.

'…Kind of?' I grinned. 'I _have _packed everything but it's having issues with my case…'

Jesse grimaced and looked at the case, then, no joke, the zip did itself up without popping undone again!

Whoop! Go Jesse!

And that, my friends, is why it's useful to have a ghost in your room.

I settled into my bed, satisfied that everything was taken care of for the trip tomorrow.

'Querida, I will miss you.'

I sat bolt upright.

Oh. God.

I'D FORGOTTEN!

'I'll miss you too, Jesse! I don't know how I'm going to manage without you!'

Jesse chuckled.

'Querida, as much as it… As much as it pains me to say so, Father Dominic had a good point. Myself and Father Dominic will rest easier and be able to relax better if we know you are able to be on your own and not get yourself or others into trouble.'

Moi? Cause trouble?

Never!

I grinned evilly.

'So, if I don't manage to, you'll just _have to_ supervise me for the rest of eternity will you, Signor De Silva?'

He shook his head smiling.

'Goodnight, Susannah. Have a good trip to Canada if I do not see you before then.'

Then with planting a kiss on my tired lips and then on my forehead he dematerialised after a quiet 'Te amo, Querida.'

'I love you too, Jesse.' I whispered as the blue sparkles cascaded down leaving nothing but empty darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry, I took aaaages. BUT, school's started again which thus equals the fact I have no life or time (so say my teachers at any rate). I _know _this chapter is incredibly short :( I'M SORRY! Keep reviewing!**

**Demon4life2008: You are too kind my friend! Keep reviewing! I'll miss the reviews otherwise D: I only got two this chapter D: TWO!**

**ThisIsNotHere: Yeah, I was planning on making it a long chapter... but I didn't have time. This is also a bad chapter, but keep reviewing anyway? So you can tell me how bad it was? **

**DISCLAIMED TO MEG CABOT**

**Chapter 3**

**Suze POV**

'Oh my God, Suze! We're finally going! I'm so excited! We're going to see snow! OH MY GOD!'

Urgh. It's early.

Yeah, I know, I'm meant to be all uber excited for a two week vacation in Canada but, come on, it's five am.

Yeah.

_Five in the freaking morning._

So excuse me if I'm not exactly a happy bunny.

I'm not a morning person.

'Aw, come on, Suze! Where's that holiday spirit?' Adam joked

'In my bed.' I groaned.

Why?

Why couldn't we have got a later flight?

'Right class! Quiet! I need to register you before you get on the coach!'

The excited squeals didn't cease so Mr Walden tried again.

'The quicker we do this, the quicker we can leave and get on the plane!'

That worked. Everyone shut up.

I didn't get why, I mean, the plane is going to leave at the same time whatever time we get to the airport.

But, whatever.

People started to file onto the coach in twos and threes.

'CeeCee Webb?'

'Present!' Cee yelled

'Here, I'll save seats on the coach, for us.' She whispered to me and Adam and then walked off towards the large, white coach which would be taking us to the airport.

'Adam Mctavish?'

'Yes, sir!' Adam yodelled back

'Don't leave me!' I begged as I caught hold of Adams arm before he could join CeeCee.

'Paul Slater?'

'Present.' A smooth voice sounded from behind me.

'Come on, Paul! I've saved you a seat!' Kelly yelled from the open window in the coach.

Smirking, Paul walked over to the coach.

I shivered as he brushed past me.

Pausing only to look over his shoulder at me he climbed onto the coach and headed up to the back.

'Gee, Suze. I hope you're not going to replace me by getting off with Slater.' Adam grinned at me.

'_No. _I would _never _get with Slater- '

'Suze Simon?'

'-Yes, sir!'

'Come on, we'd better go join Miss Webb.'

Adam and me headed off to the coach, where I tried to ignore Paul's insistent gaze on me.

'You two took _ages! _What happened?'

I grimaced.

'Miss Susie had a little problem with being left alone while her stalker was still in the vicinity.'

Oh, way to go, Adam.

Tutting, CeeCee moved over to make space for me in the seats she had been saving, while Adam took the aisle seat next to us.

'So, he's not going to leave you alone this trip, huh?'

I grunted in reply.

'Hey, why don't you go to sleep? You'll feel better for it. I'll- I'll talk to someone else.'

I took a sidewise glance at her to find her gazing lovingly at Adam.

Smirking, I nodded.

'Go, get him, Cee!' I whispered, before turning over, chuckling at how her face went bright red.

**Paul POV**

'Oooh, this is going to be so, so, so fun! We get our own rooms and everything! And there's a pool! And it's just going to be so, totally awesome!' Kelly gushed.

Great.

Well, actually, it _was _great.

Great, because I had Suze.

To myself. (Well, practically)

For two weeks.

What could be bad about that?

'Yeah, it'll be cool.' I grinned at Kelly.

'Oh, and there's the formal dance!'

I should've known that's what she wanted to talk about.

Too bad for her I'd already picked out who I was going to take to the dance…

Three guesses?

Yup. Suze.

I'd made sure that no other guy would _dare _even _look _at her.

Smirking I turned around to Ackerman and the other jocks,

'Who you taking to the dance, then? You decided?'

I noticed Kelly and all her friends leaning towards us, listening intently.

Brad nodded towards Debby grinning.

'What about you, Slater?' Tucker asked

'Ah, I'm still… Weighing my options.'

Ackerman's eyes flicked towards the front of the coach where, I knew, Suze was sitting.

Eye brows raised at his disgustingly suggestive expression I repeated myself.

'Haven't decided yet.'

Yes. I was fully intending to take Suze, but her step-brother didn't need to know that. Especially seeing as he wasn't a threat to my plan.

At all.

I mean, he's Suze's step-brother, for crying out loud.

And I know for a fact that he repulses her.

After finishing an "intense conversation" about eyeliner, Kelly and her friends turned around again.

'So, what can you, like, do in Canada?' Kelly inquired, batting her eyelashes at me.

Other than a Suze Simon?

I have no intention of doing _anything or anyone _else.

'I'm going boarding, or skiing probably. There's some wicked snow up there.'

'Oh? So can you, like, get a tan?'

Oh God. This girl's pathetic.

'No, Kelly. You can't.' I replied shortly.

'You ever been snowboarding?' I asked Ian Tucker

'Yeah, I went when I went to Alaska. Dude, it's totally cool up there!' He replied.

'I've never been.' Brad contributed.

Us being guys, this lead to a long conversation about the similarities between surfing and snowboarding.

My mind wasn't on the conversation.

My mind, as usual, was on the girl about ten rows in front.

And how I could make her mine.

**Suze POV**

'Suze! Wake up!'

'Huh?'

I straightened out and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes.

'We're at the airport, Suze! We're almost there!'

'Oh my God!' I squeaked.

This time when I woke up, I was fully ready for the whole excitement of going to Canada. Just shows you can concentrate better after more sleep!

After five minutes of constant giggling and squealing, we _finally _made it off the coach.

Grabbing my huge purple case I span around expectantly, waiting for Adam and CeeCee to return with their cases.

'Hey, Suze.'

'Go away, Paul.'

'Aw, come on, Simon. Is that any way to greet someone you'll be spending two weeks with?' Paul smirked.

'Ok, FYI I am _not _spending two weeks with you, I am spending two weeks with my year which, unfortunately, includes you. That does _not _mean we will be interacting at all. Clear?'

I stared defiantly into his beautiful baby blue eyes, as they scanned my own eyes.

'Sure, Suze. Keep telling yourself that.' He moved closer to me and my breath caught.

Did I mention I hate this guy?

Well, I do.

And _that's _why my heart races and breath catches in my throat when he leans over me.

God. I'm such a crap liar.

'Come on, Susie. When are you going to start making this easy for you _and_ me?'

Due to his proximity, I was kind-of unable to reply to his question.

WHAT?

You try being stalked by an incredibly hot guy who may, or may not be the spawn of Satan.

I looked up at him, trying to guess his next move so I could avoid it…

He moved in closer…

Crap!

**Paul POV**

We were so close we were practically sharing breaths, I leaned in closer.

'Oh! There's Adam and Cee! Gotta run! See ya, Slater!'

She ran off.

Well, what else is new? Nothing.

And we were _so close. Damn._

Groaning I walked off with my case into the airport with Kelly and her Clique following me.

I saw Suze and her friends walk off into a different queue to check in, she looked rather pink.

Smirking I passed my passport over to the elderly guy on the other side of the desks…

Don't worry, Suze. I'll get my way. I always do.

And trust me, this time, I think you'll agree.

We are meant to be, Suze. You're only playing for time…

Postponing the inevitable.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Riiiight, so another chapter of Canada for your reading pleasure ;D Thanks for all the reviews people! They give me the inspiration to keep updating! :D **

**DISLAIMED TO MEG CABOT**

**Demon4Life2008: I know what you mean! I used to love J/S but then it all just got too mushy and too good to be true, if you get what I mean? Now I am totally P/S because, like, hello? Bad boy? Cawww, whatta fittie! ;D**

**Loulabel246: I no not what suzie Q means, it must be a nickname, no? And J'adore Lolly! She was a legend, back in the day. I think she's left now, sob. :'( Sad times :( Aaand thou shalt wait and see, thou unpatient wench! :P**

**ThisIsNotHere: I do not get your name... O.o this is not here? really? where is this then? if this is not here, then is this there? or is this not anywhere? Kelly shall be looked into! But where is kelly? Is she here? Or there? Is she anywhere..? :L**

**Chapter 4**

**Suze POV**

If there's one thing I haven't been missing out on, it's flying.

I mean, it took us a _whole hour_ to get through customs! Not to mention the fact that I kept turning around to find Paul staring at me.

But we finally got on the plane! At long last!

'You ready, Simon?'

I grinned in reply.

'Sure am, Webb! Can't wait!'

A blonde bimbo air hostess was busy doing some dumb-ass safety talk at the front. I mean, what's the point? They already have everything written on those cards in the pocket thing on the seat in front of you.

Jeez. I didn't even _know_ you could wear that much make-up…

She wore more than Kelly and Debby, and that's saying something.

'Oi! Sweet?'

I turned to find a packet of sweets practically shoved in my face, by one, Adam Mctavish.

I took one and whispered a quick 'Thanks!' in reply.

We were already getting death glares from Mr Walden for not listening to the safety talk…

Heheh. Maybe this two weeks without Jesse wouldn't be _so _bad after all.

**Paul POV**

Filing onto the plane I saw Suze sitting with her friends near the front.

So, I decided to sit in the seat behind Suze, she was too busy talking to notice me…

Sitting down with two of the jocks I quickly tuned out of whatever safety crap that blonde bimbo at the front was talking about.

I've got nothing against blondes, but seriously, wearing that much make-up shouldn't be legal. She looked _orange_!

I turned to see the guys sitting next to me shove their iPod earphones in their ears and turn the volume up; I would have done the same, except for the girl in front of me.

You see, McTavish was already asleep and CeeCee looked as though she would be that way too soon. The early morning _finally_ catching up with her.

Suze, though, had slept on the coach.

Meaning, she would be wide awake.

I put one earphone in my ear but kept an eye out for CeeCee's sleep time…

After twenty minutes wishful thinking, CeeCee finally decided to do the right thing.

'Well, Simon, I'm beat. Wake me up when the plane starts to land.'

'Mmm Kay.' Came Suze's reply.

I had to wait another five minutes to ensure CeeCee would have well and truly fallen into the land of nod before making my move.

Sliding my arms around the side of her seat I whispered in her ear,

'Hey Babe.'

I felt her tense.

'Leave me alone, Paul.'

Aw, but what would be the fun in that Suzie?

'Nope, no can do, see the guys are asleep and your friends are asleep plus I'm bored.'

I winked at her.

'So you're my only option and I'm _your_ only option.'

**Suze POV**

Was he _trying _to make me blush, cause if so, he was succeeding.

'Just leave me alone, Paul. I'm annoyed enough you're on the trip, I don't think I can handle talking to you too.'

Maybe that would make him leave off?

Yeah, Suze, like it's worked before.

'Well, I see a problem with that, you see, Suze.'

'_Really_?' I muttered sarcastically.

Paul chuckled.

'Yeah, you see, if you hadn't forgotten, we've got a deal. And you've got to keep up your part or I'll back out of my part.'

I froze.

No, seriously.

I did.

'You said we wouldn't be having them in Canada, unless _you've_ forgotten this is meant to be a vacation.'

'Mmm.' He agreed.

'But, ya see, that all depends. I'll stop the lessons-temporarily- for Canada, _if_ you don't ignore me.'

That's not fair!

'Huh? _How_ is that fair?'

I swivelled around in my chair to glare at him.

He just rolled his eyes and withdrew his arms from either side of my seat.

'Because, I'm sick of you ignoring me; you either talk to me _voluntarily_ or I force you to in lessons.'

He smirked.

'Your choice, babe.'

I frowned at him.

'Where did this come from?'

I knew he had an ulterior motive.

He always does.

He just smiled and tucked a bit of my hair behind my ear, sending skitters through my body.

I shook my head at him and plugged my iPod in.

…

I jolted awake when a loud voice announced we were starting our decent and thanking us for flying with Air Canada.

Groaning, I shook Cee to wake her up.

'Cee! Adam! We're landing!'

CeeCee sat upright and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes as she did so.

It took a rather hard blow to the head to get Adam to wake up.

CeeCee turned around, her eyes gleaming with excitement.

'Canada!' She whispered.

I grinned.

'Oh. My. God.' We collapsed into hysterical excitement.

'It's going to be so, so, so, so much fun! I can't believe we're practically there, Suze! Oh my God! We're going to have the best time ever!'

I just beamed.

The rest of the flight passed in a blur of squeals and laughter, we got through customs, grabbed our bags and then were lead out to a coach.

Oh my God! The snow was so beautiful!

And it was proper snow.

Not that slushy, grey crap. It was white and fluffy!

I went, like the child I am, charging through it to the coach.

'So, you ready for the wonders of winter, Suze?'

I snorted.

'Well, I just hope they're better than your alliteration, Mctavish.'

CeeCee fell into hysterics and I watched her sympatheticly.

'The snow getting to you already, Cee? Don't worry, it's just calling for the return of the snow queen.'

I winked at her, sending her into further hysterics.

You see, CeeCee doesn't mind being teased by me and Adam about her albino-ness. It's when others start going on about it.

Let's face it, it can't be easy.

'Class! Listen up!'

Mr Walden was calling for attention.

'Right. So we're driving straight to the hotel where you will be given your room keys. You will have one each. Don't lose them. We will meet for dinner at 7pm. Don't be late. Until then, you have free time!'

We all cheered and chatted along the way, up the mountains.

The scenery up here was so beautiful.

We arrived much sooner than I'd expected though, and when we did we were confronted by a large pale green hotel.

Trust me, it looked fancy.

If you don't trust me, then maybe the fact that when we went it there was a huge crystal chandelier in the lobby.

'Wow.' I whispered as I, along beside everyone else, stared around in awe of the size and grandeur of the room.

'This. Is. Gonna. Be. So. _Cool_!' I squealed.

Awakening everyone from their momentary shock.

There was a great surge for the reception desk where a young woman was sitting.

I looked around once more, and then…

I froze.

Against one of the wooden panels, someone was leaning.

Someone who most definitely didn't belong here.

The eyes of a dead teenage guy, were fixed on me.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Well it's big, it's bad and it's BACK! Canada chapter five is now written for your reading pleasure! Now, I've noticed that more people are reading this than are reviewing, which doesn't strike me as, you know, particularly fair. So, just to clarify, I DO allow annonymous reviews if ya'll cba to sign in or anything. So, I'd like a few more reviews on this chapter, please?**

**Demon4Life2008: I'm glad you're enjoying it! I hope you love this chapter too! KEEP REVIEWING! THEY'RE MY ONLY INCENTIVE TO CARRY ON! :D**

**Loulabel246: Well, my friend, I must say, YOUR STORY KICKS ASS! AMAZING! I'm glad I found another Paul fan! :D he's a legend! **

**Dedictated to Loulabel246 who dedicated her WHOLE story to me. Keep writing girl!**

**DISCLAIMED TO MEG CABOT!**

**Chapter 5**

**Suze POV**

I gulped.

Ok, so I hadn't been expecting a ghost free vacation.

But I could wish, right?

I now saw, however, that this was not going to be possible.

My gaze flickered to Paul, who caught my eye and winked.

Ignoring the blush, which would probably be filling my cheeks my eyes flicked from Paul's to the dead hottie in the corner and back again.

Paul's eyes widened as he saw the guy leaning against the wood panelling and focussed on me again, frowning slightly.

I jerked my head and made an action with my hands, hoping to convey "What the hell do we do?"

Paul shook his head slightly, tapped his wrist and mouthed "_later_" at me.

Nodding, I moved forward to collect my key.

I know, this is Paul Slater, spawn of Satan, evil shifter number Uno. But, honestly? I wanted to get rid of this ghost.

ASAP.

Plus, I needed to stop Paul coming across the ghost randomly, taking a murderous dislike to him and exorcizing him.

Which, let's face it, often happens to the guy ghosts who happen to be major eye candy.

Sad times.

'Aw, Suze! This is so damn cool! You're in the room next to mine! Adam's even on the same floor!'

I beamed. There was nothing, or nobody, who called you back to planet reality better than CeeCee Webb.

'Yeah! I think there's some lifts over there…?' I looked over at the pair of lifts which most of our class mates were already milling around.

'I've got a better idea; let's go find some other lifts. There's gotta be others in a place like this.' She whispered.

Grabbing Adam, we ran off in search of lifts.

…

'369… 371… 373… Come on! My arm is going to fall off in a minute!' I panted.

'Bingo! Suze! I found them! 377 and 379! Up here, Suze!' I ran up to where CeeCee was standing.

Two identical wooden doors with gold numbers embellished upon them stood in front of us.

'Ready?'

CeeCee nodded enthusiastically.

I slid my key into the lock and opened my door…

**Paul POV**

'Yeah, Kell, I hate it that we're not on the same floor too. But at least you've got Debby!'

'But _Paulie_! That means you're _so far away_!'

God, doesn't this girl get it? I do not like you Kelly Prescott. Get it in your small brain.

'Yeah, well, you're only two floors up. Come on guys.'

I led a small group of jocks out of the elevator away from a whining Kelly and her posse.

Tucker, Mavis and a couple of jocks spread out looking for their rooms.

372… 374… 376! Bingo!

'I'm beat!' I yelled down the corridor. 'I'll catch up with ya later!'

Waving, I unlocked my door and slipped inside…

Woah!

Now, I wouldn't usually say this because, well, this is a school trip and I always stay at the _best _hotels when I'm on vacation.

The mission had clearly chosen well, however.

I mean, double beds? En suit bathroom with bath and shower? Giant windows with a spectacular mountain view?

These were not usual perks of a school trip… But, I reasoned, neither was having Suze Simon accompanying me on an excursion…

To romantic mountains. Candle Lit dinner for two?

Yes, please.

Talking of Suzie, however, there definitely was a familiar voice outside my door… Could it be?

Nah. I've already been lucky enough this trip…

Creeping over to the door, I peeked through the key hole.

**Suze POV**

'I _know! _These rooms are totally sweet! I mean, there are double beds and everything!'

I was standing just outside my room with Cee, I mean, you walk into an _amazing _room and you just have to tell someone. It's just the law.

'It's going to be _so much fun! _Like, we have huge mirrors that we can use to get ready for the party! And Adam, is just down the hall!'

'Yeah! Well, I think I might go for a swim. You in?'

'Sure! I'll text Adam and let him know!'

Diving back into our rooms I grabbed my new bikini and a towel.

I heard a tap at my door.

Huh? CeeCee? Nah, I'd spoken to her about five seconds ago.

Adam? Well, that seemed more likely, he'd probably got changed quickly and run down to meet us.

'Wait a minute!' I yelled and slipped into my bikini and wrapped my towel around myself. Sliding into my flip-flops I walked to the door and opened it.

Oh God.

**Paul POV**

I slid inside Suze's room and clicked the door shut.

_What?_

As soon as I found out that Suzie was going for a swim I quickly changed into my swimming stuff, but, well, I thought I'd pay her a quick pre-swim visit.

'Wh-what are you doing?'

Her voice was shaky already. I seriously don't get why she ever thinks I'd hurt her.

She gets nervous around me, which I don't mind as much, but scared? Does she honestly think I'd kill her?

Never.

Rico Suave was a completely different matter, however.

'Well, I thought I'd come and see if you'd decided.' I said, in reference to our conversation on the plane.

God, she looks great in a bikini.

'Huh?'

'Whether we're going to have shifting lessons on this trip or if you're going to talk to me… voluntarily.'

I was leaning over her by now and had managed to corner her by the wardrobe. Funny, I didn't even realise we'd moved.

'I-I haven't decided yet… I need to think.'

God, you've had ages to think.

'Hmm, I just think it's more a matter of… persuasion.' I replied, my voice dipping low and seductive.

I saw her shiver.

'As well as time.' I added.

I slid a couple of fingers down one of her arms and something between a sigh and a moan was emitted from her.

'Paul, back off.'

I moved my mouth close to her ear, almost nuzzling it, and whispered.

'No.'

I gently kissed her earlobe and moved along her jaw placing kisses on her soft skin as I went.

'Paul, I'm serious! Back off!'

That's strange. You don't sound serious, Suzie.

I smirked as I continued my trail of kisses; I was almost at her mouth.

'Why would I want to do that, Suzie?'

'B-because I _asked _you to- '

The sudden collision of my mouth on hers made her halt mid-sentence. As much as I enjoy talking to Suze and hearing her voice, it would be far better if she actually said something other than along the lines of "Paul, go away."

I pressed my body against hers and one of my arms snaked around her waist, the other was in her hair.

**Suze POV **

_Why?_

Why was Paul freaking Slater such a damn good kisser?

I didn't even want to be kissing him, I mean, I have Jesse thank you so very much.

But let me tell you, the feel of his lips on mine?

Yeah?

They _made_ me _want_ to _forget_ Jesse.

Forget Jesse and be with Paul. Which is _not _good.

B-but as a, well, hormonal teenage girl who was being kissed by a complete and utter sex God… You understand why I kissed back, right?

I literally couldn't help myself!

I tried! God help me, I tried harder than I'd ever tried before.

However, my arms still snaked around his neck and my hands got lost in his hair.

I felt his tongue trace the outline of my lips and I opened them for him.

I didn't even realise what was happening until I felt as falling onto the double bed.

Now, if I was in my usual state of mind, I would have panicked then (if I hadn't done so before) yet his tongue _was _still in my mouth and, well, my brain doesn't tend to work when Paul Slater is kissing me so thoroughly.

He rolled us over so he was on top of me, still kissing me ferociously.

May I remind you, we were both in our swimwear.

And let me tell you, his chest?

_Heaven._

Or was it hell?

But amidst kissing Paul, I heard the scariest thing ever.

Someone hitting on the wall next door and yelling ' Oi, Simon! Meet us in here when you're changed! Adam's already arrived!'

God praise CeeCee Webb.

I pulled out of Paul's embrace and backed away from him.

'Oh, come _on_, Simon. Don't go all guilty again.'

_Guilty? _

Yeah, I mean, it's not like I have a good reason! Kissing back the spawn of Satan when you have a hot Latino rancher waiting for you to return in two weeks isn't a good reason. At all.

'Just… Go, Slater. I sick and tired of these… Games of yours.' I growled.

Rolling his eyes Paul got off the bed and walked towards me.

'Stay away, Slater.'

Looking me up and down once more, he exited the room with a wink.

Groaning, I collected my towel and flip flops and followed suit.

'You alright, Simon?' Cee asked as she opened the door.

I placed a phoney grin on my face and replied 'Brilliant!'

God, kill me now.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I knoww, it's been ages, I haven't updated in forever. Forever being two weeks, of course. But I have had school work to do and stuff, or my teachers will kill me. Thanks to all my loyal reviewees! I hope I don't have to start putting the "I want so many reviews before the next chapter" in order to get reviews, becasue I really won't enjoy it. But the fact is that I can see that more people are reading and subscribing than are reviewing. Sad times, huh?**

**DISCLAIMED TO MEG CABOT**

**Loulabel246: Nope Fizii isn't my real name, but Fiz is my nickname :) Thanks for all the excitement :D You better update soon! **

**Demon4life2008: Well I have finally updated! I'm sorry it's been so long! But I hope you enjoy this chappy :D Keep reviewing! I love reading them!**

**WELL LETS GET ON WITH THE SHOW! CHAPTER SIX FOR YOUR READING ADDICTIONS ;D**

**Chapter 6**

**Suze POV**

I moved down to the pool with Cee and Adam, keeping slightly behind them and shooting CeeCee pointed looks whenever she looked round at me.

_What_?

Adam needed it to be spelt out to him.

Heheh.

So, when we finally reached the pool area we pushed open the door…

'Woah! I didn't know this place had a sauna and steam room _as well _as a pool!' Adam turned around, in awe.

'I know! It's totally awesome!' CeeCee beamed right back at him

One word, guys.

_Awwww!_

Grinning, I moved into the pool room and stopped.

No, seriously.

It. Was. Gorgeous.

There were windows opening out onto a spectacular view of the mountains, the pool had a little area with a Jacuzzi and the walls were all blue with a water/ocean theme.

'Wow.' We all whispered in unison…

Dumping my stuff on a deckchair I slid into the pool and sighed.

It had been a looong day.

After swimming for a bit I went over to CeeCee who was gazing at Adam who was trying (unsuccessfully) to swim against the current which he had turned on using a little button.

Smirking slightly, I made my way towards the steps out.

'Suze!'

Damn.

'Yeah, Cee?' Trying to look innocent, I looked back.

She gave me a what-the-hell-do-you-think-you're-doing? kind of stare.

'Popping to the steam room.' I replied to her scandalised look

As she made her way over to join me I shook my head.

'_You, _are staying right here Miss Webb where I am not to catch you sneaking off. Understood?'

I fixed a stern look at her, and she nodded looking scared.

I wrapped my towel round me, slipped on my flip flops and made my way out of the pool room; in truth, I hadn't left to give my friends alone time, I had left because I didn't like being spied on.

Especially not be the dead… Apart from one latino rancher who didn't, sadly, have the guts to spy on me.

Grabbing the wrist of the offending ghost I walked into the steam room and shut the door.

'So… Who are you?' I asked the very same ghost who had been looking at me on our arrival.

He was, as I pointed out before, quite the hottie.

Blonde surfer hair and hazel eyes complemented a tanned well-built body.

Grinning, he walked over to me.

'Tom, and you?' he asked, his eyes wandering over my body.

Urgh. It _so_ irritates me when guys do that.

I mean, just because they're hot, doesn't mean they can hit on you and expect you to fall for them the second you meet them.

It's just _so_… Urgh!

'Suze, I'm a mediator and I'm going to help you get where you're meant to be.'

'And that is…?' He leant against the door frame and smirked.

'Well… You're meant to have moved on, but obviously you haven't, so I'm gonna need to know how you died and why you think you might not have moved on.'

'Hmm, but, I'm afraid I kind of like it down here… Being a ghost has certain… Benefits.' His eyes moved down from my face again.

I shook my head.

'Look I already have a boyfriend and a stalker; I don't need you on my case as well. So why don't ya just tell me how you snuffed it and I'll get you moving on.'

He looked at me funnily.

'You actually want to help me move on?' He asked disbelievingly.

'Of course she does, she's far too good for her own good.'

My eyes flicked to the wooden door where a certain Paul Slater had just walked in.

Rolling my eyes I replied, 'Paul, I'm kinda busy right now so I don't get why you couldn't have knocked.'

Smirking he looked at Tom who was still kind of leaning into me and his eyes darkened in dislike.

'I assumed you'd want my help on this one, judging from the way you looked at me when you first spotted your new… Friend here.'

I backed away from both of them…

I'm sorry, but I had two hot guys in a steam room, I think it's understandable I was getting a little over heated.

'Tom can you just tell us how you died? I am _meant _to be having a nice relaxing vacation here, so getting you to move on asap would really be great.'

Sighing and casting a glare at Paul he went, 'Me and my mates were killed in a skiing accident. Two of them didn't come back as ghosts so it's just me and Jack now, he's upstairs looking at your Blondie girlfriend.' He nodded at Paul.

'What, _Kelly? _Your friend is- is _spying _on Kelly? Oh my God! And she doesn't even know! Oh my God! He is _such _a pervert!'

I was working myself into a rant, Tom just looked bemused but a little scared while Paul glared at him.

'Do you _know _how hard it is to stop her ranting? He hissed, 'FYI Kelly is _not_ my girlfriend, but now I've got to stop her ranting.' He jerked his head at me as I raised my voice even higher.

'…And he's probably watching everything! I mean, she's probably planning on coming down here so she'll be getting changed and he'll just be there _watching _and that is just like so, _so_ gross!-'

Rolling his eyes and glaring at Tom who now looked scared at my threats Paul moved closer to me.

**Paul POV**

How dare he hit on Suze!

I could tell that was what he was doing!

After shooting Tommy boy another She's-mine-so-back-off glare I put an arm around her waist and tried to calm her down.

'Look, Suze, Kelly will be fine! Tommy boy here is going to ask him to come down and I'm going to exorcize both their asses so they can't spy on y- anyone else.'

Good save Slater.

Suze glared at Tommy.

Aww, she looks so cute when she's mad… But nevertheless I had to stop this getting out of control and attracting unwanted attention.

Allowing her to rant some more I pondered how to distract her enough to calm her down.

Aha! I smirked evilly.

Shooting Tom another glance, hoping to convey "you better get going soon, or she will kill you, again" I used the arm still around her waist to pull Suzie into me and kissed her.

I saw a cascade of blue sparks, but I was too busy kissing Suze to pay much attention.

You see, distracting Suze Simon is no easy feat, I should know.

But pulling her into a passionate make-out session?

A trial and tested method… Granted it usually ended up in me being poked in the eye or something similar, but I figured if I wore her down enough…

Well, she'd stop resisting.

This winter I was going to show her what it was like to have a _real, alive _boyfriend. One who everybody could see and who understood her. One who could help her, guide her abilities, comfort her. One who would take her to dances and care for her in front of everyone, making everybody jealous of both of us.

A guy who… Loved her?

That would need some thought. Sure, I liked her, but I wasn't sure whether I actually loved her or not. All I knew is that I had never felt the way I did about her before.

So I deepened the kiss, pulling off the towel she still had draped around her I pushed her against the wooden wall.

A moan of pleasure escaped her mouth as I guided my mouth down to her neck to let her get some air.

One of her legs lifted and circled around my waist, I grinned against her lips.

I don't get how she could deny her feelings, not when she acts like this.

I lifted her up so she could wrap her other leg around my waist and walked towards the door, I pushed her against the door to ensure nobody would come in and interrupt us.

_Damn_. She felt good. More than good, perfect.

I felt her legs drop and I tried to keep pulling her into the kiss, but she pulled away.

We were both breathing heavily and as I moved a strand of her chestnut hair out of her eyes she looked even more lost.

Vulnerable.

Awww, Suzie-Q, don't feel lost, I'm here for you.

'I-I've got to do something about Tom and Jack.' She stuttered after pulling out of my arms.

'Yeah.' I agreed.

Exorcism possibly?

I mean, if those two _dare _to spy on Suze I was going to make their afterlives hell.

'Promise me you won't exorcize them.'

I lifted up my head incredulously.

'What? But, come on, they-'

'Don't. I promised Father D that I wouldn't use any exorcism and that I'd take care of ghosts while I was here.'

Yeah, and I promised him I'd take care of you.

'But what if they try and hurt you?' I wanted to know, after all.

She frowned at me, so I moved over and kissed her forehead.

'I'm trying to make sure you don't get into any trouble, sweetheart.' I whispered against her forehead.

She looked up into my eyes, puzzled.

'Fine!' I laughed, 'I won't exorcize them, on one condition.'

She'd managed to pull away, again.

Surprise, surprise.

'And that is?'

'That I get to check up on how you're doing and help if I think it's necessary.'

She just glared at me.

'I'll take that as a yes, I agree!' I called after her as she stormed out of the steam room, slamming the door.

She can't avoid me forever. Today ought to have taught her that.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:**

**I apologise greatly, I really do.**

**It has been a long wait for the chapter too.**

**But dear reviewees, never fear!**

**Paul and his hottie smirk are here!**

**Canada chapter 8 may also be late,**

**Because fizii must revise for exams she does hate.**

**This is disclaimed from the angel on hight,**

**We know her as Meg, in the clouds she will fly.**

**Reviews inspire me to keep writing on,**

**So review, my dears, to keep chapters long.**

**Loulabel, Demon4Life and PaulFan,**

**I will keep writing if you keep reviewing can.**

**I'm now running out of rhyming words.**

**So start reading about Suze and her nerds.**

**Chapter 7**

**POV**

When I returned to the pool I saw Suze and her friends had left and been replaced by Kelly and her posse.

'Hey! Paulie? Why don't you come and join us?' Kelly batted her eyelashes.

Urgh.

'I'm going up to get changed for dinner, sorry Kelly.' I flashed her a smile and left the room rather quickly.

I mean, Kelly is hot and all, but she wasn't Suze. That's really the only thing I had against her advances; I didn't want _her_, I wanted Suze.

But it wasn't really going well with Suze…

DAMN.

I had almost walked straight into a tall blonde ghost. It must be Tommy boy's mate Jack that he'd told us about.

I raised my eyebrows at him.

'You're Jack, right?'

'Huh? Y-you can see me?'

I rolled my eyes, I mean, I don't get how Suze can put up with doing charity cases. First thing they say to you is "y-you can see me?" Well, er, yes? I'm talking to you aren't I?

'Yes, I can see you. Your mate Tommy told me about you.'

'Tom,' he corrected. 'and, er, cool. He said he'd found some people who could see us, but he failed to mention you though, just kept ranting about this hot chick who he said he was _totally_ going to get on-'

'NO!' Anger flared up inside me, I don't even know where it was coming from, all I know is that I was furious he was talking about Suze like that.

She was _my _turf.

She didn't _belong_ to _any_ stupid, pathetic _ghost._

'What?' He asked rather dumbly.

I sighed, this was going to be a long day.

'Her name is Suze and I doubt either of you will have much luck with her, she already has one too many ghosts and guys in her life. She belongs to the _living _anyway, so I'm warning you: Back off.'

He looked startled to say the least at my sudden outburst but then once he had retained his composure he nodded.

'Can't blame a guy for _looking.' _He explained, 'That is one hot piece of ass.'

Oh, I know.

'All the same, she isn't best pleased with either of you at the moment, so I'd stay away unless she actually _wants _to talk to you.'

Turning into my room I shut the door in his face and started getting changed for dinner.

**Suze POV**

'So what do you think? Posh and elegant, or down and sophisticated?'

The words floated into my brain and out again as I sat staring at the sunset.

'Suze?'

'Hmm?'

'Suze!'

I finally looked up,

'Whatever you wear CeeCee I'm sure you'll look stunning, Adam won't be able to keep his eyes off you.'

She rolled her eyes and came to sit down next to me.

'What's bothering you, huh?'

'What?'

Nothing was bothering me… I was just thinking…

'Don't act like that! What is it? Is it Jesse?' she added after staring at me intently for a minute.

Jesse?

Oh damn.

I hadn't even thought about him in the last few hours…

Damn.

'Nah, it's just being out of America and everything. It's so weird!'

Maybe I can just pass it all off on home sickness?

'All right…'

I could tell she didn't buy it, I mean Cee isn't stupid.

To be honest I didn't know what _was _wrong. I just felt weird.

Like- you know that feeling when you know something is changing? You aren't sure what, or why, but you know it is and that you're powerless to stop it.

The change was MEANT to happen.

Like fate I guess…

I don't know.

Ah, well, back to the present, we were sitting in Cee's room where she was trying on pretty much every outfit she had brought.

God, Adam is such an idiot.

'Here,' I got up and walked over to the wardrobe and pulled out a STUNNING lilac dress which matched _perfectly _with CeeCee's eyes… Strangely it was exactly the same shade as her formal dress for the party later in the week.

Being albino seriously must make shopping hard.

'Wear this, put some black, or maybe brown would be better, I don't know… Put either black or brown eyeliner on and then add mascara. Wear those really shimmery high heels that I made you pack too, you'll look amazing! I promise!'

Grinning I sat down and started fiddling with my hairband I had on my wrist.

'Thanks, Suze! You're a life saver! You're so lucky, you know. You have such good fashion sense that you never have problems getting guys to notice you!'

Huh. Well I'd have less problems if a certain shifter wouldn't threaten them every time they hit on me.

MENTIONING NO NAMES. OF COURSE.

Not that I cared, really. I had Jesse! What else could I want?

'Well, um, thanks Cee! Anyway! I better go choose an outfit myself, you could do your make up in my room if you want…?'

'Yeah, sure!'

Gathering up her makeup bag and slipping on the gorgeous shoes she followed me into my room where I set to ransacking through my wardrobe.

Aha!

My strapless red dress ought to do!

It wasn't overly posh or anything, well, depending on your opinion of dressy.

It was mid-calf strapless with a black sash around the middle.

I quickly slipped it on, and you know what?

It was gorgeous, darling.

Matching it quickly with my black Jimmy Choos (safe bet) and a cubic zirconia necklace I turned to face CeeCee.

'What do ya think?'

'Damn, Simon. I thought you were trying to deter Slater.'

I paused, horrified.

'No, no!' She reiterated quickly, seeing my expression. 'It looks amazing; you've got to have some standards, right?'

Nodding, I grabbed my makeup bag and went into the bathroom.

After framing my eyes with jet black mascara and eyeliner, in addition to my ruby red lips- I had a matching dress and lip gloss, who knew?- I grabbed my key and practically dragged CeeCee out of the room.

'I'm not sure if I should wear this, Suze… I mean, I'm not exactly a Disney princess or anything-'

I cut her off with a look.

'If there's anyone who can pull of lilac, it's you darling, you're like… Snow White without the dark hair and seven little men following you.'

We collapsed into giggles when Adam McTavish came up behind us.

'I was just looking for you two- whoa!'

He caught a look at our outfits and stood for a moment, staring at CeeCee.

Ha!

I shot CeeCee a "told ya so" look and tried to disappear.

'Well, I'm meeting someone, so I better go. You two can take your time, relax, watch the view and stuff.'

I winked at Cee who turned red.

'What? Aw man, you gotta stay Suzie! I need both my girls with me, before I make my big entrance!'

Snorting, I shook my head.

'Nah, I gotta-'

'Ah there you are Suze!'

I turned to find one of the jocks called Tucker calling my name.

Pausing to shoot one last wink at Miss Webb I walked off to Tucker.

'Yup? What do you want?'

I called his attention away from my strapless dress.

'Oh, uh, yeah, Slater wanted to meet you on the… the balcony.'

Huh? There's a balcony?

'I'm sure he does.' I replied in my coldest voice, the one I reserve for talking about/ to Paul Slater. 'But, I'm afraid, I'm busy.'

Tucker tried to back me away from the stairs. Poor guy.

Idiot.

Now, usually I would have just popped him one, but I didn't want to get done in for fighting on my first day away, plus I was in a strapless dress.

So I backed off and ran into the lift which had just stopped.

Ha! Can't follow me now, stupid jock!

'Up, dear?' I turned to see a middle aged woman and her friend looking at me.

Fortunately, or unfortunately depending on your point of view, I also spotted Tom leaning against the wall of the elevator.

'Yes!' I beamed. 'Next floor, actually.'

She smiled in answer, 'That's fortunate, us too! But aren't you going to dinner?'

Oh I was.

Until an idiot called Ian Tucker tried to get me to talk to Paul Slater.

'I'm going to meet someone first, but you know how it is with heels, you don't want to walk further than you have to!' I laughed.

I had to get out of this lift.

I was _not _in the mood to mediate before I ate.

Ha, I rhymed!

I'm so cool!

Bidding the two women goodbye, I walked past a pair of silky white curtains in search of another lift.

When someone _behind _the curtains pulled me by the wrist behind them also.

A shock of cold air hit me.

I started shaking violently, I also felt incredibly dizzy.

'Wha-?'

Warm arms encircled me and pushed me into the warmth again as I swayed.

'Huh?' As I stumbled I felt myself being caught by the muscular arms of Paul Slater.

**Dun dun dun!**

**Cliffy? Ooh, aren't I cruel?**

**Review lots and lots and I'll save you from the torture and let you know what happens next.**

**I really do have exams though, so my updates may take a little longer D:**

**This is simple though, right? Easy maths!**

**Fizii+ Exams= Mamoth revision**

**Fizii+ Lots of reviews= Fizii doing less revision and making time for writing!**

**Simples.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I said it was going to be ages, in my defence! Well, here's chappy 8, thank you to all my reviewers ya'll inspire me to write more quickly! I don't have much time so I'll make this a quick acknowledgement (sorry!).**

**DEDICATED TO THE ROYAL COUPLE WHO HAVE TAKEN UP THE MEDIA! GOOD LUCK!**

**DISCLAIMED**

**Loulabel246: Thanks, as always, for the review! And I know ;D aren't I cruel? rawr.**

**BabyAnne116: I hope this ends your confusion! :P let me know if you remain confuzzled :L**

**Demon4Life2011: sorry :L but it's funny! you get more reviews with cliffys ya see! :')**

**Anagina: I'll update if you review! Deal? :D yeah? good? cool. lmaooo!**

**19sweetgirl96: n'aww! aren't you sweet? :) good luck with yours too! :D **

**Suze POV**

I blinked unintelligently.

The last thing I remembered before I collapsed was Paul saying

'_Don't worry Suze, you'll be alright.'_

…

Urgh

I felt awful.

You know those mornings where you wake up and your head's all woozy and you don't remember _a thing?_

Usually happens after getting drunk.

Yeah? Well that's what I had. BIG TIME.

I tried to open my eyes, to find that my eyes really weren't all that used to the light.

Yet again. Urgh.

I moved a little, feeling all disorientated and tried again to open my eyes.

**Paul POV**

It was funny how it happened.

I was just walking, well, ok, escaping Kelly, when I saw Suze.

I'd told Tucker to tell her to meet me on the balcony… So why was she here?

I knew it had been a long shot for her to meet up with me but still… Changing floors to try and escape?

That was low.

I was following her so I could have the conversation I had wanted to have with her ANYWAY and saw her get pulled behind a curtain.

Huh?

Being the knight in shining armour that I am, I ran towards the curtain when I heard her stifled cry.

Tearing the curtains apart I saw that idiotic ghost Tommy grabbing at her arm; the windows were open and snow was swirling around as he started chanting.

In Latin.

Knowing I had but seconds, I pulled her away from Tommy boy and kicked him hard in the solar plexus.

The chanting stopped.

The windows shut.

The corridor filled itself with heat again.

Clutching at the freezing girl in my arms I put my hand on her cheek.

Jesus, she was freezing!

Suze blinked up at me.

'Hey Suze, look at me sweetheart. Don't worry Suze, you'll be alright.'

With that she'd fainted, so what was I meant to do?

Take her to the teachers and explain, "Sorry, Sir, but this ghost started taking my would-be girlfriend into another dimension. Yeah, we can both see ghosts, Father Dominic can too…"

Yeah, that'd go well.

Both of us skip dinner?

Pfft. Like _that _would go unnoticed.

And as much as I didn't care if rumours started spreading about the pair of us disappearing together, I'd be willing to bet she's kill me if she woke up and found _those_ types of rumours spreading.

Wouldn't really help my cause all in all.

So, I took her to my room and laid her on my bed. After taking a chair and dragging it by the side of the bed I quickly went to go get a flannel from the bathroom, soaked it in water and laid it gently on Suze's head.

'Come on, Suze.' I whispered. 'Wake up.' I gently kissed her and stroked her hand.

I had just gone to re-soak the flannel when I heard a noise from the bedroom.

I walked over and poked my head around she door of my en-suit.

Suze was clutching her head groaning on the bed.

**Suze POV**

The light which had been blinding my eyes lessened enough for me to slowly open my lids and blink rapidly.

Urgh. My head.

'You ok?'

I whipped my head around to see Paul standing by the semi closed blinds, his hands still on the cord of the blinds looking at me in concern.

'Yeah… I- What-Paul?'

'You fainted,' he replied and quickly looked at his watch, 'I'll explain it all later, we gotta go down to dinner now, we're not that late.'

Nodding (and instantly wishing I hadn't) I stood up and swayed on my heels.

Paul caught me –for the second time in about ten minutes- and supported me to the wall.

'Do you think you can make it to dinner…? I mean,' He glanced around. 'We could just stay here…?'

'No!' His smirk returned, as did his trademark raised eyebrow 'I mean, I really shouldn't miss dinner, but you can stay here if you want, _obviously_.'

Rolling his eyes he grabbed his room key and supported me to the door where, quickly locking the door, we opted for the lift to take us down to dinner.

Quickly looking at my reflection in the mirror in the wall of the carpeted elevator I fussed with my hair, redid my make-up and smoothed my dress down.

Who knew fainting ruined your appearance so bad?

'Have I told you how beautiful you look right now?' Paul asked, staring in awe at my flame red dress. 'I mean, you're…'

'Shut up.' I cut him off with a look, 'This would look so much better if I hadn't been knocked out by that ghost.'

I mean, as non-violent as it had been, being pulled into another dimension? I count that as being knocked out rather than fainting.

The doors opened and I flew out and straightened out my dress again.

'Look, you stay here and come in five minutes after me or something.'

'What?' Paul blinked at me

Damn that aftershave.

Seriously, you can't concentrate when all you can smell is that aftershave… I'm surprised more guys don't wear it.

Although, knowing Paul, it probably cost about $200 for a can, or it might be one of those posh ones that come in the nice glass/crystal bottles.

Wait.

Why am I even thinking this?

God, I'm so weird.

We had just turned the corner which bordered the double glass doors for the restaurant; dinner was obviously late or something cause our classmates were still milling around in groups of three to five.

'Later babe.' With a wink Paul walked off to join the jocks who had stopped their conversation seeing my and Paul's entrance.

I joined Adam and CeeCee who instantly informed me that Mr Walden had left his room key somewhere and wanted to talk to us briefly before dinner so we had to wait.

'I mean, I don't see why we couldn't do this _after dinner. _I mean, I'm STARVING!' Adam complained.

I snorted and laughed with Cee and ignored the swirl of blue materialisation.

As much as I hated him, and I did hate him, Paul was (annoyingly) right.

Ghosts could wait.

At least until after dinner.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Chapter Nine! Finalmente! I don't know when the next chappy will be up, as my exams go on, and on, and on until June. Urgh. But, the chapters until I finish my exams will be shorter. I'm sorry!**

**DISCLAIMED.**

**Loulabel246: More ghostie action next chapter! This isn't a very important chappy I'm afraid, but it needed writing. Hope y'all enjoy ;D**

**BabyAnne116: More fluff next chapter I think :D I know, Paul is Suze's knight in shining armour! If only she'd see this! And as explained, longer chapters will come when I have most of my exams done! Sorry! D:**

**Anagina: As you may have guessed, me and Loulabel are like the most hard-core Paul/Suze fans you're EVER likely to meet! PFC FTW! :D **

**Paul POV**

'Alright! Quiet class!'

I looked over to where Mr Walden had reappeared and was yelling for our attention.

Rolling my eyes I turned around and actually tried to concentrate, which is pretty hard to do when a gorgeous brown haired girl is not too far away from the person you're _meant _to be looking at.

Damn her.

'QUIET!'

_That_ shut everyone up, not that everyone had finished eyeing each other up though.

I mean, Kelly had to have at least five guys staring at her in her baby blue dress.

Too bad one of them wasn't me.

I think she noticed though, as she put her hand on my arm, attempting to drag my attention away from that red strapless dress.

I glanced at her, flicked my gaze to Mr Walden's and back and then went back to listening to Mr Walden.

Allowing my eyes to slide back to Suze, of course.

I wasn't the only guy staring at her either, well, I mean, that was understandable. She looked so damn beautiful that I didn't have a problem with it.

As long as they didn't hit on her.

_Then_ I'd have a HUGE problem with it.

'Ok class, a few rules and notices-'

Bla, bla, bla.

Mr Walden and one of the nuns at school- I think she's called Sister Martha or something- went off on a tangent about how we were to follow the rules.

Always have a member of staffs number with you

Always have your phone with you

Stick in groups of two or more outside the hotel

Always have permission for any visits or trips you may go on

Only go on the slopes with the organised trips

These rules went on for a while and I started dozing off.

Yawn.

**Suze POV**

God, this was boring.

I mean, what's the point of going on a trip if you've got to _ask _to do practically everything?

I mean, yawn?

How boring.

Heheh!

'Ok, class, you may now go into dinner! Remember to take an itinerary!'

Huh?

I turned to CeeCee who was, predictably, listening.

'What-?'

'Here, Suze.' She said tiredly, passing me an itinerary. 'You really should try listening more.'

Moi? Humph.

I gave her a sassy grin and started to move through the double doors.

'Man, I'm hungry; do you reckon they'll have good food?'

Adam. How predictable.

'Dunno, let's go grab a table, there aren't many threes.' CeeCee called back from the other side of the large room.

Moving over to her, we grabbed a table and picked up menus.

'Oh my God! Look at this food! It's, like, really gourmet!' Adam exclaimed.

Exchanging a grin with CeeCee we started debating over whether we'd have starters or go straight for the mains.

…

'God, I'm stuffed.' Cee moaned.

I could see her point, we'd just eaten our way through three delicious courses, and I was now starting to regret that triple chocolate mousse.

'Yeah,' I practically panted, I momentarily looked at Adams watch and was truly shocked.

No wonder some people had started to leave!

It was ten thirty!

Ten Thirty!

'Guys, it's past ten! I've never kept eating until this late, but I really think we should stop.'

I looked at my two friends until we all cracked up.

'_Ten… Thirty?' _CeeCee chocked on her water until Adam patted her on her back.

When we finally finished our hysterics enough to stand up we managed to stumble our way to the elevator and press the call button.

**Paul POV**

I watched Suze and her friends leave with little interest, I mean, it was starting to get late and I could spend _all _my time staring at her.

Well, I damn well wish I could sometimes.

'Oi! I'm off, I think. I'm beat from the trip, plus they have snowboarding and stuff in the morning.'

Tucker and Matthews nodded and stood up with me.

'Well, I'll think I'll join you.' Stated Kelly, batting her eyelashes.

Urgh.

Well, at least Matthews was showing an interest.

The four of us made for the doorway where we saw Suze, McTavish and CeeCee getting into a lift.

Standing just away from them, Tommy-Boy was staring… At Suze. Again.

Bastard.

Stepping into the next lift, I glared at him.

The elevator slid upwards and the doors blinked open at my floor.

A hand wrapped around my arm just before I managed to escape the small metal space.

Kelly slid out and the lift continued its ascent.

'Not now, Kel, I really was serious. I'm beat.'

'But Paulie!' She pouted.

She probably thought she looked cute.

Honestly? She looked like a duck.

'Night, Kel.' I tried to seek refuge in my room until she flounced over and wrapped her arms around me.

What if Suze saw?

Screw that, what if_ anyone _saw?

I gently peeled them off me and places her arms at her sides.

Batting her eyelashes, she kissed me on the cheek and walked off.

Pausing by the elevator, she winked at me over her shoulder and slid back into the lift.

Thank God she's gone.

I let myself into my room and started thinking about our ghost problem.

Our being mine and Suze's.

Mmm, I like the sound of that.

Mine and Suze.

Suze and Mine.

Me and Suze.

Suze and me.

It just… goes.

Of course, this distracted me from any forthcoming plan about the two perverted, hormonal ghosts who were stalking my stalker and probably thinking sexual thoughts about my would-be girlfriend.

I mean, I know I was, I only have to have Suze within eyesight to become a raging bag of hormones; but that's different.

I mean, I'm _alive_?

Between angry thoughts of the two ghosts that BETTER not be watching Suze as she was sleeping and thoughts of, well, Suze and how much _I_ wanted to be watching her sleeping I fell onto my bed, and fell asleep.

**Suze POV**

'Yeah, night, Adam! And you, Cee! Yeah, I'm gonna hit the sack! Night!'

Turning and almost walking straight into my door I made my way into my room.

Turning off the light, I groped my way to my bed.

After checking my room was ghost-free of course.

I tripped over something-knowing me it was probably a shoe- and fell face first onto my bed.

Ouch?

It wasn't long however, until I started giggling.

I continued with this until I finally heard my phone blasting out music.

I grabbed at my bag and flipped my phone open.

'Hello?'

'_Querida.'_

I beamed and bounced to sit cross legged on my bed.

'Jesse!'

'_You arrived safely then? How was the journey?'_

'The journey was so boring! You have no idea, Jesse! But I arrived in one piece- a total first for me, I think- and the hotel is really nice!'

I could practically hear Jesse laughing.

At me, not with me.

Humph.

'_When will you learn to speak slower, Susannah?'_

'Hey! Even when I do speak slowly, you still say I'm talking too fast! So why should I bother?'

'_That's because you are talking too fast, Querida!' _He laughed.

'Well, Father D understands me most of the time and so does P- I mean, so does Prada.'

'_Prada? I do believe that is that clothing brand which you are so fond of, is it not, Querida?'_

Damn.

'Yeah? So? You can talk to bags and stuff! My mum does it all the time, but you moved out so you wouldn't know.'

'_Indeed, Querida? Well, you are quite right. I would not know.'_

'So, you'll just have to visit more often!'

I stared at the clock trying to work out the time in the dark…

I heard Jesse laugh.

Ah, damn, it was half eleven.

'Um, look, Jesse, it's not that I hate talking to you cause I so don't! But it's half eleven and I'm completely tired!'

'_Of course, Querida, Goodnight then.'_

'Yeah, night, Jesse.'

'_I love you.'_

The line went dead.


	10. Chapter 10

**N/A: Yes it was a long wait, but not too long considering I had six major exams last week :) Chapter 10 for your reading pleasure people! Damn! Double digits! :D**

**DISCLAIMED TO MEG CABOT**

**Loulabel246: yeah, I was annoyed, still am ;D but there aren't as many humphs in this chappy :)**

**Rachelredvines: you reviewed twice. because you were going to die. Well, don't know about you, but you don't seem dead to me... Dead people a normally QUIET! ;D So, yeah, not frequent updates as I would like, but after these two weeks I have less exams so it's all good :)**

**Winnie: WELL HERE IS MORE! And Paul is always obsessed with Suze, he just doesn't always show it, but in his POV you have to show what he's thinking :P**

**Suze POV**

_I love you._

…

CeeCee and Adam clearly couldn't see the tears falling down my face the next day, or see the dark circles staining my eyes.

I hadn't slept, not one bit.

I hadn't had nightmares as bad as that since the ones just after the summer I had met Paul, but now… I was having them again.

I would wake up crying every half hour and then be sleepless for the next hour, crying into my pillow.

Do you know what killed me though?

It was the way Jesse had spoken to me, said it so casually.

_I love you._

Those three words that should be making my heart do backflips like they had a couple of days before were killing me.

Almost like I was being unfaithful by practically asking Paul's help with the ghosts.

I mean, yeah, he'd kissed me again… Ok, more than once, but he was the one who kind of insisted on helping with the ghosts.

Again. So not my issue, right?

Wrong.

I could tell this vacation was going to go so, so wrong.

So I was just sitting eating my cereal at our table with Cee and Adam, when the tears started falling again.

'Bathroom' I mumbled and almost ran out of the restaurant and straight into Kelly who had come flouncing in crooning for her baby boy.

I mean, who gets glammed up for breakfast?

WHO?

I also wasn't going to mention to her that despite the obvious effort she'd put into looking fresh and clean and ready to go, I could feel the eyes of her "baby boy" boring into the back of my head from another table.

As it was, I just avoided her and ran outside.

Yeah, not my cleverest plan, but I was dressed in my outdoor gear (excepting my lovely, warm, fluffy coat) so it wasn't too bad.

Plus it was the only place I could really guarantee being classmate-free.

I walked around the building a bit to find a small build-up of snow which had clearly just been taken off the roads.

I sat down and hugged my knees into my chest and buried my head into the small (but warm) gap between my chest and legs.

The tears started falling fresh again now, but they clung to my face as the chill surrounded me.

**Paul POV**

Something was wrong.

Don't even ask me why, but I could tell.

Suze just looked… dead.

Destroyed.

And do you know what is totally strange and new for me?

I cared!

I actually minded that Suze was looking sad and upset, which I had never, and when I say never I mean_ never, _felt for a girl before.

I mean, obviously I don't jump for joy at the fact someone's crying and upset (unless it's DeSilva and then it's great) but I don't really mind either.

Sadly, Kelly chose the exact moment I was going to run after Suze to come and try to sit on my lap.

Err, not a good idea Kel, I express my first real concern for a girl (who doesn't happen to be you) and you try to flirt?

Your timing really needs work.

As it happened I just drew my chair and as she was about to sit on my lap and kiss me and got up.

'I'm finished now so I'll see you all later; here, you can have my seat, Kelly.'

She pouted of course, and tried to follow, but I just wasn't having it, ya know?

After finally shaking her off I headed out of the restaurant and saw an old guy who was clearly a member of staff emptying the bins.

I jogged over, 'Hey, have you seen a girl come through here? She's got brown hair and a chocolate brown jumper on, she's my friend you see and she looked a bit upset.'

He looked me up and down as if trying to decide if I was a perverted stalker or not, I guess.

Then he smiled, 'She went outside, sonny, I'd get your… friend back inside as soon as you can, she wasn't wearing a coat.'

I turned and raced towards the double glass doors and just as I opened them the old man called back to me, 'Hey, son!'

'Yes?' I asked back in my politest voice I could when I was so worried about Suze outside all alone in the cold.

'Good luck, she's lucky to have a guy like you running after her.' With a nod he walked through a small wooden door labelled "staff only" and vanished.

'I wish she would see it that way.' I sighed to myself, and walked outside.

Peering around in the snow, I set a steady pace around the hotel until saw I figure huddled up on a pile of snow.

Suze!

I increased my pace until I could sit beside her, she was shivering.

**Suze POV**

I sat shivering and crying on my pile of snow for a good ol' five minutes until I felt an arm going around me.

I looked up fearfully as I have learnt that just because someone puts their arm around you, doesn't mean they wish you the world of good.

Paul.

Paul Slater had followed me out here.

Paul Slater had realised something was wrong before two of my best friends had.

He searched my face in concern until he brought me back into a tight hug.

This, for obvious reasons, made a fresh flow of tears leak from my eyes and forced me to hold onto him with the same urgency he was holding me with.

Paul just rubbed my back soothingly and gently kissed the back of my head, burying his face into my hair in the process.

I just carried on crying into the guy my boyfriend hates' shoulder and let him comfort me.

Which, you know, I probably shouldn't have done.

But… I couldn't help myself.

I cried for so many things…

You know how sometimes you get upset about one _tiny_ thing, and then it leads on to getting upset about that and something else?

Yeah, that was happening to me in a big way.

At first it was how I hadn't said I love you back to Jesse, and then I just kept crying…

For missing Jesse, for kissing Paul Slater, for kissing Jesse, for trying to be faithful to the best guy in the world and never managing it, for Father D and my Dad and a bunch of other stuff you probably don't want to even know about.

I struggled to pull away from Paul's embrace, and looked up at him in the full knowledge that I still had tear tracks down my cheeks.

See, it pays not to put lots of make up on before breakfast, just THINK what could've happened to my mascara?

Paul just pulled his infamous handkerchief out of his trouser pocket and dabbed away my tears with such care it almost started me crying again.

But I held to tears back this time.

I looked straight into his eyes and then at his totally soaked shoulder of his jumper and then back, but this time I couldn't make eye contact.

'I'm sorry.' I whispered.

I knew he'd heard me because the next moment he lifted my chin so I was staring into his baby blue eyes.

'Don't be, Suze.'


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Fizii reporting for duty! And I am proud to anounce that this chapter is longer that at least most of the others! Be proud! Ahhhh! Running out of time! So, lets make this update quick!**

**DISCLAIMED**

**REVIEW PLEASE**

**Loulabel246- I always wing it, but I have a few ideas, yeah. Sorry, not much of a kissing scene but there is major bonding! :D You better update soon missy! I did my part, now you do yours!**

**Angel4Eva-15- Aw, sweet name! Thanks for the sweet review! I like sweets! okaaay, I'm waffling now... :P**

**Demon4Life2011- I know! Exams are ruling my life at the moment! But they'll be over soon! :D There's more caring Paul in this chappy, but be warned, the caring Paul is ONLY going to be when he is with Suze. With Kelly he is going to be just the same as always! :D**

**Rachel Redvines- Well, wait no longer! For the chapter is here! And don't die! I have exams, so I'd hate to think of you dying while I'm revising! :(**

**Chapter 11**

**Suze POV**

'We'd better get back.' I stated after a couple of minutes in intense silence.

Frowning, Paul stood up and offered me his hand.

God, did he think I was _that _pathetic?

Shaking my head, I started for the doors leading back into the hotel.

'You know, I was thinking-'

Wow, kudos for Paul! He can think!

'- that I reckon I actually want to help you with those two ghosts this time.'

Hold the phone!

'Since _when _do you _ever_ want to help ghosts, Paul?' I asked incredulously, 'It's so obvious that you don't particularly like Tom and Jack, so why do you want to even bother?'

I know he has an ulterior motive.

He always does.

'Well,' He pushed the large, glass door open for me so we could get back to breakfast. 'I don't think you like them either, do you?'

He fixed his ice blue gaze on me.

'Well, no, but-'

'So that seems to indicate to me that you don't need to like ghosts to get them to move on and out of your life. In fact, I think it helps if you don't like them.'

I froze.

'What do you mean?' I growled.

How dare he?

_How dare he?_

I _knew exactly _who he was alluding to and it was not fair.

Blue eyes staring into green he answered in no more than a whisper.

'Just that you should be careful making friends with ghosts, Suze, it only complicates things in the end.'

With that he left, sliding into the lift just opposite to the dining room.

…

That killed me. It honestly did.

Not only was Paul poking his nose into something that was totally not his business, but he reiterated pretty much what Father D had told me.

It was an inescapable truth that there was a big chance that one day Jesse would leave me, and move on.

And do you know what killed me the most?

Jesse would have _no say, no option._ He'd _have _to go.

So when we were all looking through the leaflets about half an hour later of activities we could do that day I wasn't really concentrating. I _couldn't _concentrate.

'Suze…?'

Gah, foolish human, can't you see I'm having a deep, heart-breaking moment here?

'Suze?'

Can't you just hush? Idiotic earthling.

'Oi! Simon!'

THAT brought me out of my reverie and I finally managed to concentrate on the speaker, which happened to be CeeCee.

'What do you want to do?'

I wanted to go back to Jesse. Duh?

'Today, Suze?'

Oh, we're talking _activities_ are we?

I can think of a few with Jesse. Heheh.

'Umm, ice-skating sounds good to start off with?'

Kill me now.

'Hmm, yeah, you're right Simon. Let's start off with skating and go from there.'

Being the business woman she is, Cee then went to inform Mr Walden and organise our day for us.

Adam and I just sat awkwardly at the table.

My gaze wondered off to Kelly's table where Debby left in a hurry to organise their day's activities.

Paul's eyes were distracted…

By the two pesky ghosts that had just arrived on the scene.

They were glaring towards an office that stood not too far from the little seated area we were all sitting.

The door was unmarked however and just as I was about to make some excuse to go and investigate, Mr Walden called for quiet.

'Ok! LISTEN UP! YOU HAVE FIVE MINUTES TO BE READY FOR YOUR RESPECTIVE ACTIVITIES! ICE SKATING WILL MEET WHERE I AM STANDING-'

Blah, blah, blah.

Having heard all I needed and definitely more than I wanted of Mr Walden's voice I traipsed off to the elevator, just brushing past Jack and Tom.

…

Half an hour later I was on my own in the fitting room for the ice skating place we'd been taken to.

Adam and CeeCee were already on the ice as Adam, it turns out, was quite the natural on a pair of skates. Knowing Adam, this induced a tidal wave of sexual innuendos that made CeeCee turn from her snow pale complexion to a deep red and turned my eyes into slits.

He regretted it when my palm came into contact with his head as I hit him.

I had just managed to do up one skate without the buckles coming undone- what is it with these boots? I mean, seriously, are they designed to _stop _you ice-skating?

Is this an omen?

Anyway, I had managed to do up a solitary skate and I was staring woefully at the other one when who should walk in but Paul Slater.

Paying him not attention I started rummaging in my bag, for God knows what, when he sat down opposite me.

'Hey.'

'Hey.' I replied warily.

'Look, I was thinking-'

'No.' I hadn't even considered what he was going to say, but with Paul the answer, the automatic answer, always seemed to be no.

'-About those ghosts-' He continued as if I hadn't spoken, although his lips twisted into a knowing smirk.

I overrode him again. 'No, Paul, I really don't need your help. Thanks, but no thanks. I will deal with both Jack and Tom on my own.' I stood up and then realising I had only done up one skate, sat down again.

He just grinned. 'I think you do,' he nodded towards my skates, and as if it were the most natural thing in the world, knelt down and started readjusting my skate I had already done up which, wonder of wonders, had popped open again.

**Paul POV**

I reached out and adjusted the buckles on the skate she had previously done up.

'You know, these types of boot are used for skiing too, you'll get used to them by the end of the fortnight we're here, I'm sure.'

She just rolled her eyes, 'Yeah, right.'

'Well, the alternative is, of course, that we just sign up for the same activities each day so I can take care of you and your boot issue.' I winked at her and saw her blush.

I still got it!

'So, about these ghosts, I presume you saw them staring at that door earlier seeing as you practically walked right past them.'

More of the eye rolls, 'Yeah, I saw them, but I thought I already said, Slater, I don't need your help.'

Grinning, I moved to do up the top buckle supporting the back of her leg with my other hand, accidentally brushing her thigh. Just to prove how much chemistry we have; she shivered. AND SHE WAS WEARING JEANS!

'Who said I was giving you the choice, Simon? Besides, I think it evens it out a bit, wouldn't you say?'

'Evens it out? Huh? What do you mean?'

'Well,' I moved onto the other skate, 'two ghosts equals two shifters. I would say that sounds just about right, wouldn't you?'

Ah, this damn buckle was _stuck._

She didn't grace me with a response, just a continued glaring at the wall.

'So how we going to bust this room then, Simon?'

_That _got her attention.

'WHAT? Who said _we _were going to bust _any _room? I strictly told Father D I wouldn't cause any trouble, I plan on sticking to that.'

Crap. Complete and utter crap.

'Aw, come on, Simon. You may be able to fool some people with your lies, but I know you better than that. I know you will already have planned when and how you're going to get through that door; this is because you have a hunch that the room has something inside to help us with our two little problems.'

She just stared at me; I could tell I'd guessed completely right. Hit the bull's-eye, again.

Giving the last buckle a final wrench I finally snapped it shut.

'So, Simon? Shoot it to me straight.'

'Us? What makes you think there's and "us" in _anything.'_

She's not denying she has a plan then.

'Since now. So, Suze? You know you can't get rid of me, so why not cave in and let me know when we're performing our little breaking and entering escapade?'

There seemed to be an intense battle going on in her brain, but I kept eye contact with her, knowing that if I did so long enough, she'd give in.

'Tonight,' she mumbled, still transfixed at my eyes. 'At midnight, it's an hour after curfew but there aren't any staff on our floor, so I reckon we'll be ok. The hotel seems to be pretty quiet after eleven anyway apart from the bar, which is on the other side of the building. That's where all the staff should be, there or in their rooms, so it should be pretty clear.'

She'd clearly thought this one through.

I frowned, trying to see a way to improve her plan.

'Ok, sounds pretty good to me. You can come into my room at eleven or so and we'll wait it out together. You can pretend you're going to bed early or something so people won't be suspicious. Alright?'

I waited for her to complain, to refuse to come into my room at night even if it was for a breaking and entering.

She didn't.

'Alright then,' standing up I walked over to the door and held it open for her, it was clearly her first time on skates cause she seemed pretty cautious. 'Coming?'

She nodded and made her way slowly through the door until she got to the little gate opening onto the ice rink.

'Uh, I might, uh…' She stared dubiously at the ice gleaming in front of her.

I grinned, this was just too good.

'Do you want to go on together; I've been skating before so I'll make sure you won't fall.'

I held out my hand to her as my other hand unlocked the gate.

After about a minute she took it in her own.

'Thanks.' She smiled at me.

God, this girl is amazing.

'You have to learn to trust me, you know.' I grinned at her and pulled her onto the ice, holding her hand.

She looked nervous so I grabbed her other hand and pulled her forwards slowly.

A small smile came onto her face as I pulled her forwards, smiling at her.

'Trust me yet?' I asked, leading her further and further away from the side and forcing her to move a bit faster.

She bit her lip, trying to stop the grin that was erupting all over her red lips.

I raised my eyebrows, waiting for a reply.

She looked at the side of the ice skating rink then at our intertwined hands. Looking at me again with those perfect emeralds she smiled.

'Yes, Paul. I do trust you.'


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: FIZII SIGNING IN FOR DUTY!**

**I know, shoot me down in flames and all, I took forever (as being constantly reminded by loulabel) to update. HOWEVER my exams ARE nearly done! 3 TO GO! WHOOP WHOOP! I did take the time out to write up this chapter today though for which you should be eternally grateful. **

**DISCLAIMED**

**Loulabel246: Yes, it is sweet. Yes, it is sickening. Yes, this isn't usually my style. BUT I was going through a stage and Paul will probs go back to being evil when he's not around Suze. Suze agreed to go with Paul to meet up in his room, but not wait there for hours on end. Adam doesn't share a room with Paul, no, I think that's another story ;D But hey-ho! Glad you reviewed gurl! They lighten my day :L**

**Angel4eva-14: Thanks! I didn't find it scary at all when I first went skating but I think everybody else did! :D I'm a killer on the ice, don't ya know? Keep reviewing and I'm happy you enjoy it!**

**RachelRedvines: There isn't much either this chappy, but THERE WILL BE FLUFF! I DECLARE THERE WILL BE FLUFF LATER ON, FOR I AM THE AUTHOR! Just... not really this chapter... sorry...**

**Demon4life2011: Nice! Do you know how happy that makes me when they say this is their fave fic? Yeah? IT MAKES MY FLIPPIN' DAY! YOU RULE GURL! **

**Rock The Rain: ahhh, a late reviewee? Well, review and I'll update! :D thanks for taking the time to let me know :P**

**DEDICATED TO LOLLY WHO PROBABLY DOESN'T EVEN READ THIS BUT SHE HAS RETURNED TO FANFICTION! **

**Chapter 12**

…Last Chapter- 'Yes, Paul. I do trust you'…

**Paul POV**

… I do trust you…

It's strange, isn't it?

How four words can suddenly make your life worth living, give you a reason for breathing, a reason for fighting through every day.

Right now, I didn't care about anyone else. The whole bloody world could stare for all I cared.

…I do trust you…

The words floated round and round my head, making me feel alive, more awake.

A strange sensation was flowing through my body; it could _only_ be compared with the one I felt every time I came into contact with Suze.

But a hundred-fold!

It was… light? Flowing through my every inch and enlightening my body with a soft golden glow. Filling me with the kind of warmth that can only otherwise be achieved by lying in front of an open fire in winter, sipping hot chocolate with that person in your life who you can't quite describe what they're doing in your life; only that your life would be indescribably painful without them.

That hot chocolate sensation was pulsing through my body and, I have no clue if Suze was feeling the same feeling I was, but I was pretty sure she realised the gravity of what she had just said.

She had a strange expression on her face, like, I don't know how to describe it exactly, like she knew she had just said something which, being in a relationship with a guy who hates me and all, she should really regret, but couldn't help herself but feel as if it were completely, irrevocably true.

We were in the middle of the ice rink by now, but I could tell Suze wasn't concentrating. At least not on skating.

I wasn't either.

There was too much I wanted to say, too much I wanted to hear and so much, so, so much I longed to do.

I desperately wanted rid of DeSilva, who at this point seemed like a force field between me and Suze.

Restricting us, keeping us apart while, I was pretty sure, we didn't want to be separate anymore.

Or maybe that's just my optimistic thinking?

Regardless of this fact, I skated, leading Suze, towards the little gate which separated the Ice Rink from the fitting room and several little café's.

**Suze POV**

… Yes, Paul. I do trust you…

The words stunned me into silence as soon as they came out of my mouth because I meant them whole heartedly.

I wasn't lying at all.

Which wouldn't have fooled Paul in any case, he could tell if I was lying any time; adding to the fact that I can't lie when I'm staring straight into those crystal blue eyes of his, makes it practically impossible for me to lie to Paul Slater.

So I… usually skirt around the truth a bit.

But I wasn't this time. And that terrified me.

It wasn't as if the words had slipped out, or as if they had been drawn from my unwilling and protesting mouth.

I had meant them.

Yeah, it's terrifying, right?

I freaked.

Especially after I saw in Paul's eyes how much it meant to him, I mean, give the man some credit, he _tried _to stay impassive.

He _tried _to maintain his snotty annoying do-I-look-like-I-care composure.

He really did_ try._

And he did pretty well, his facial expressions didn't even flicker, his whole body didn't seize up and tense. It was only in his steel blue eyes I could see the difference.

Just a flash of… something.

Surprise? Or was it desire? Desperation finally tipping to the surface at last, after all these months?

Paul, you see, didn't usually let on how badly he wanted me. Not in public at any rate, so this was kind of new to me.

So with the confused whirlwind of desire which had sparked inside me at the mention of those four words which had made Paul Slater's eyes flash, a rock hard stone of knowledge fell inside me. It killed my happiness in seconds, making me feel empty. Hollow.

Another 4 worded sentence, folks, which killed me.

_What had I done?_

JESSE!

I mean, I had just proclaimed to his die-hard enemy that I _trusted _him!

Oh, God. Jesse was going to KILL me.

I felt myself being pulled towards the gate leading off the ice-rink. I didn't object, I didn't feel as if I was able to. My legs were jelly. Shocked from the revelation that had just come past my lips.

We slid off the rink together, and I was very aware that Kelly Prescott was shooting flames into the back of my skull.

Fortunately CeeCee and Adam, or much other people for that matter, had realised that Suze Simon the hater of Paul Slater was holding his hand and letting him pull her off the ice rink with him.

As I said, it was fortunate.

'Do you want to grab a coffee?'

The words floated meaningless through my brain as I was pulled off the ice rink and into the changing rooms.

'Suze?'

I looked up to see Paul's baby blue's fixed on me, awaiting a response, his lips pulled, once again, into that little quirky smirk he did.

It was the smirk that got me, OKAY?

I AM NOT TO BE BLAMED FOR ANYTHING THAT COULD HAVE HAPPENED WHILST HE WAS SMIRKING AT ME AND STARING ME DOWN WITH THOSE CLEAR BLUE EYES.

ALRIGHT?

IT'S NOT BECAUSE I'M FALLING FOR HIM IN ANY WAY!

Cause, you know, I'm not.

I'm just… such a bad liar.

Nodding, not trusting my mouth after what had last come out between my two sinful lips we, having taken off our skates, made our way off to one of the more private booths in one of the café's.

I slipped my hand out of his, I was sinful as it was, I didn't need more reasons for God to keep me out of heaven.

I just hope God's mindful that this mediator/shifter thing? It's no picnic.

So there!

**Paul POV**

She sat there, fidgeting, looking thoroughly guilty.

She was doing that thing where she kept looking around, as if for a way of escape.

It killed me, it really did.

Cause that little point after she proclaimed she did trust me? That was such an obvious place for a kiss.

Trust me, if it was any other girl I would have kissed her and because it was Suze I'd wanted to even more.

It was her expression that stopped me, I didn't want to cause her more pain than she could handle.

I handled it by assuring myself that I had thirteen more days to win her.

To have my Suze Simon.

'Suze?' I called her softly from her reverie, she looked up and as her eyes met mine I felt an overwhelming sense of compassion.

It wasn't her fault; she'd just met the wrong guy at the wrong time and DEFINITELY in the wrong order.

'Yes?' The melody of her soft quavering tone fell pleasantly, however painfully on my ears.

'I'm sorry, Suze. I'm so sorry.'

She stared at me, stunned. I guess I don't usually say sorry; I didn't let on that she was the only girl I'd consider saying that to. She would find that out at a later date.

Gulping, she stared at me and something changed in her eyes.

The fierce defiant spark that I had so often admired in her returned. The fiery emeralds flashed as a course of deadly emotion flickered through them.

I looked down, unable to keep eye contact with those burning green eyes.

'Paul?'

I hesitated before looking up into her face with what I hoped was my usual passive expression.

'I'm not sorry.'

**Review? Please? You don't even have to stay stictly to the story, y'all seen loulabel's reviews? WELL THEY'RE ABOUT ANYTHING! So basically, if you want a chat, review me anything! :L **

**-Signing me off with love, Fizii**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Yes, I know I've been forever, but my exams have been determind to stuck the fun out of any reminant of life I have left, sadly in case of Fizii vs exams the exams won :( BUT THIS CHAPTER IS LONGER THAN THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER AS A "SORRY" FROM ME! **

**Just as I promised, here is a plea for anyone to read I want to be Jesse's girl's mediator fic "Again" which is the sequel of her fic "Always" (so you'll need to read that first). She has dedicated a great amount of time and effort and does not wish to dedicate part of her life to completing this fic if she does not get reviewers giving feedback. So as a plea, I beg you to follow my example and give her the love she deserves. Thanks!**

**DISCLAIMED**

**Loulabel246: Well, my devoted reviewee, it's (as always) great to see your review on my email. My exams went well (I hope) but now I'm FREE! YEAH BOII! IT'S TIME TO TAN ON THE BEACH! I CAN'T WAIT! Sorry, but I am far to pale atm -.- grrr, bloody sun not doing it's job. ;D Hope this is alrighty for you m'dear and hope ya love the surprise in this chapter... Yes, I was cruel, alright? Making you wait... Sorry.**

**: Well, you're not the only one who fell (hard) for the bad boy slater, so join the freakin' queue! ... Drool... :L Thanks, and I hope to see your review in the chappy or I won't update... Yeah. I would be the mean. ;)**

**Rachel Redvines: You reviewed for chapter 12 in chapter 1, confusing no? But I'm glad you enjoyed it :) AND YOU ARE ONE OF MY FAVE REVIEWERS! SO DON'T YOU FORGET IT! And you fall asleep in english class? Woah, I wish I had that talent. One more thing... Don't die... Please?**

**Rock the Rain: Yeah, you had a wait, and I'm real sorry bout that, but here's the chapter :) Hope y'all enjoy it!**

_**Chapter 13 for you m'lovelies.**_

_**Enjoy.**___

**Suze POV**

That confused me as much as him for a second; I mean how much was I not sorry about? _What _was I not sorry about?

Did my last few words mean I was giving in? Giving up and giving in, giving Paul what he wanted after so long?

_Too long._

We'd been playing this game for too long now, boys were meant to move on, especially if they had half the female population after them (single or not). So why was Paul still chasing me?

Why didn't he give up? After all, it wasn't like I was playing hard to get, I genuinely wanted him to leave me alone.

So why did he keep bringing us together? And why, _every single time_, did I respond so enthusiastically to the guy who clearly hated my boyfriend in every immeasurable, indescribable way?

God, why couldn't he leave me be?

Or… did I actually _want_ him to leave me alone anymore? I used to, but now, well, Jesse hadn't really been around much in a while (excluding Canada). He'd pop in for two minutes every few days and then announce he had to go.

And while I'm not exactly an expert, I really don't think that's how relationships ought to go.

So me and Paul were sitting at a secluded area of a café where nobody could see us, and I'm not sure either of us could think of anything to say, we were just too lost in our own thoughts.

So we just, uh, kinda sat there awkwardly.

Heh, this is fun.

'So, anyway,' I eventually broke the empty silence, 'About tonight.'

'Yeah,' Paul looked like he was being pulled out of a series of in-depth thoughts. 'I think if you come to my room at, err, ten to ten thirty to make sure loads of people don't see you sneaking into my room… Unless you don't mind people seeing you sneak into my room, in which case, I gotta tell ya, I _seriously_ don't mind _at all' _He winked.

I just rolled my eyes, and managed to hide a hideous blush.

'Seriously, Paul?' I raised my eyebrows.

'_Alright!' _ He held his hands up in a teasing way, 'Ten pm then, I'll meet you in my room and we'll commit our breaking and entering together.'

I nodded, 'Yeah, whatever is in that room seemed to really interest Tom and Jack so I think it's definitely worth checking out. Hopefully it'll help them move on cause they're not really being very co-operative. I think it's also safe to assume that pretty much whatever we say in the hotel could be overheard by either one of them.'

I stopped to find Paul frowning slightly, had I missed anything? Did my plan have a massive loophole in it? I thought it was pretty good myself but-.

'Simon,'

'Yep?'

'Doesn't it bother you in the slightest that although they said they died in a skiing accident, they're haunting their hotel rather than the mountain they died on?'

Woah.

'Wow.' I breathed. 'I didn't even- I mean- It just didn't… Woah. But what does that mean then? They must have died in a skiing accident though, I mean, do you have a better alternative…? Other than frostbite?'

He just stared at the table thoughtfully.

'No… I guess I don't at this stage… Suicide, obviously, but I don't really think that was it.'

'Exactly.' I concluded. ' Well, I'm off to meet Adam and Cee, see ya Slater.'

'See you tonight, Simon.' Paul replied, also getting up, and winking.

Urgh.

…

'Suze! Where were you?' CeeCee pounced on me as soon as I arrived back on the ice after I had escaped the café. 'We saw you on the ice with Paul and-'

'No,' I interrupted quickly. 'Nothing happened Cee, Paul was just helping me… First time on the ice and all…' I looked at her beseechingly.

'Oh.' She saw Adam and nodded. 'If you say so, but I wasn't going to blame you for something that didn't happen, I mean,' She smirked, 'you should have seen Kelly's face. Whatever went on, Suze? It was definitely worth that face!'

I laughed along beside her as, in the corner of my eye, I saw Paul join the jocks on the ice.

'Well, we were thinking we'd go grab lunch then ask if we could head back…?' Adam contributed into the silence that had fallen after mine and CeeCee's giggles had died down.

'Yeah, sound good.' I agreed as we set off in search of a decent restaurant which, by Adam's definition, needed to be warmer than his toes.

We finally set in a small little restaurant near the exit and debated what we'd do for the rest of the day.

'I don't know about you two, but I'm still tired so I'm game for anything as long as I can go to bed early.'

'You're still tired.' CeeCee and Adam repeated dubiously.

Both of their eyebrows raised and for a second I just stared before giggling my head off.

'She's loopy.' Adam concluded.

I winked at him, sending CeeCee into giggles as well.

After a hasty lunch we headed back to the hotel where we settled in the bar to talk until dinner.

As days went, it had been pretty uneventful, I guess. Well, in my life it had been, but in someone else's it probably would had been pretty impressive.

But as an incredibly hot guy with dark intentions once said, _nothing surprises us, nothing impresses us._

And he was right I guess, on hindsight nothing that had happened really surprised me… Other than… Other than telling Paul I trusted him.

_That _was certainly not foreseen…

I blame the puppy eyes. See? Completely not my fault. It-it was the puppy eyes.

Definitely.

**Paul POV**

I'd left the ice rink quite a while after Suze, as to avoid rising suspicions that we were up to anything.

Not that anyone would have come anywhere near the truth of what we were planning to do tonight… But Kelly may have caused a little bit of a problem.

She already was, keeping on hinting that she could _easily sneak to my room a little later. _No offence, but I'm pretty sure her eyes have a weird twitching problem, I'm sure it can't be healthy to move one's eye lashes that quickly.

So I was sitting in dinner, trying (with no avail) to move Kelly's hand off my leg without rising suspicion.

I looked at my watch… Nine thirty!

I, having finished a while ago, got up from my seat, causing Kelly's hand to slip off my thigh.

'Well, I'm off to hit the sack; I'm dead so I'll probably see you all tomorrow.'

Tucker nodded at me, 'Yeah, me too, Slater, I'll come up with you.'

Kelly looked at me confusedly and then got up too, 'Oh, ok, we'll go-'

'Nah, Kelly, sorry babe but I'm not in the mood to be escorted to my room tonight. I seriously am just going straight to sleep.' I cut across her.

'Oh, but, _Paulie_!' She protested, reaching for my hand.

I, knowing it would piss her off no end, just smirked at her and, nodding at the table, walked off with Tucker towards the lift.

Tucker smirked as the doors closed to the gold embossed lifts.

'What's the matter, Slater? Girl trouble?'

'You have no idea.' I murmured.

'What's up with you and Kelly then? Is there-?'

'No,' I interrupted. 'Not as such, she's not exactly my type.'

'Yeah, you prefer brunettes obviously.'

He caught my eye and we both totally cracked up.

'What gave that away?' I laughed as we made it along the corridor towards our rooms.

'I'm not blind, Slater. I saw you and Simon earlier on the ice; I didn't draw attention to it as you were already in enough trouble with Prescott as it was.'

We stopped at my door and I slid my key into it, 'Yeah, well, as long as Kelly stops pestering me about that dance soon then I'm not fussy what crap she sends my way.'

'Yeah, better get that date soon Slater, cause I get a feeling she isn't going to stop till you do. I'm lucky I have Liv, cause before we were together and she met you she wouldn't get off my back… Not that I minded back then, before I met Liv.'

I laughed again, 'Well, glad to be of service, Tucker, but I really was serious. I'm beat. See you tomorrow.'

'Will do, Slater.' He started walking along the corridor to the opposite end. 'Night, Slater.'

Sliding inside my room I immediately went to shower and change into my black jeans and polo shirt.

The plan was to be as plain as possible, so as not to attract attention, but able to blend into other guests if necessary.

After spritzing some aftershave on, I… uh… went to check my reflection in the mirror.

I just wanted to look presentable, ok? I mean, I always do when I'm going to spend time with Suze, not that it seems to make any effect on her.

We were going to be spending and hour and a half in the same room waiting for midnight together, alright?

_Anything could happen…_

Ok, I'm optimistic, what does that matter?

I heard a light tap on the door, I looked up at the clock and saw it was ten thirty, quickly I moved over and opened the door.

'Why, Suze, what a great surprise.'

She rolled her eyes, but I saw a light smile tugging at her lips.

'Cut the crap, Slater, you don't have to come you know.'

Did I mention how good she looked in black skinny jeans?

'Yeah, I know, Simon, fancy coming in now?'

She stepped in, quickly shutting the door and facing me.

'Come on,' I gestured over towards the main area of my room. 'We might as well sit down, we've got quite a wait.'

Nodding somewhat, she sat uncomfortably on the two seat sofa.

'Want a coffee?' I asked, after a moment of uncomfortable silence.

'Umm, does your machine have hot chocolate? I mean, I know mine does so that's probably a really silly question, but I just thought I'd ask. I seem to have this habit of asking silly questions recently and I totally get annoyed with myself, how stupid does it make me sound, exactly? I mean it's just…' She trailed off from her ramblings of which I think I caught about the first two sentences.

She talks so fast when she's nervous.

I went to get her a hot chocolate and grab myself a coffee, while she tried to hide her blush.

'So, what do you fancy doing for… what?' I glanced at my rolex. 'Our, now, hour and ten minutes?'

'I… um… well…'

She was rendered kind of speechless when I started walking towards her and sat close to her on the loveseat.

Her face swept around, her eyes meeting mine.

We were three inches apart…

Two inches…

'Paul…'

One inch…

'Suze…?'

'Yeah?' She sounded pretty freaked out by now, but she was barely moving away.

'Save it.'

With the last two words I met her lips with my own with extreme ease.

The coffee and hot chocolate lay forgotten…

**_Aren't I cruel?_**

**_Review or else... mwah ha ha ha!_**

**_-Fizii_**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Fizii reporting for duty!**

**Right well, as promised here is the fluffy chapter, read it all before you judge me ;D I do have some bad news, as such, well not bad for me but probably for y'all. See, I'm off on vacation for two weeks on friday and as it is highly unlikely I will have another chapter written before Friday (although I will try) I think the earliest the next chapter is likely to be is the 26th July. I will try to get one up before I go and plan on my notepad when I'm away, but I've been banned from bringing the laptop; as laptops and beaches apparently don't mix... Anyways, as I said, deepest apologies but I'm not giving up on the story, but just so y'all know.**

**It has been quite a quick update though... Considering it's sunny and all :)**

**DISCLAIMED AS ALWAYS**

**Demon4life2011: Because I enjoy torturing people? Duh? ;D it also makes everyone review :D Glad you like the story and I will desperately try to keep the idea ball rolling, but I honestly don't have any clue what is going to happen :')**

**Loulabel246: Ahaa :P Yeah, I am evil, I knew that :D I also know that just cause I'm away it doesn't stop you updating! I can still pick up my emails! So there! You have no excuse! :L**

**RachelRedvines: if you're marrying my chapter, can I be the priest-y person? WITH THE AWESOME HAT? And yeah, I know, I'm evil :D This, though, is an extremally fluffy chapter for me so i hope y'all like it :)**

**Suze. Angel: Join the queue! Paul Slater... *flutter flutter* cawww ;D phwooor :L I have done my job updating, but I hope you don't die before the next chapter? :( I will cry if you do :( Well... actually I won't, as I hate crying, but I WILL be very upset :L**

**Rock the Rain: Does it now? Well, I'm glad you liked it :) There is more to come! :D**

Paul POV

I swear I could feel sparks as soon as my lips touched hers… Not that I was gentle, I had tried that with Suze, didn't work. The gentleness reminded her of Rico Suave, I guess, whatever it was it forced her to pull away quickly.

I pulled her in deeply and pushed her into the cushions on the loveseat, desperate to get some sort of response.

See I don't even get what makes me crave Suze so badly, just that she is leagues above any other girl I have _ever_ met and kissed.

She's just… _amazing_.

Suze POV

I won't lie that he was a good kisser; I'll willingly admit he was an amazing kisser.

It just… hurt? You know? I was trying my best to stay loyal to Jesse, so I wouldn't hurt his feelings and Paul just couldn't honour that, could he?

Urgh. Boys and their dumb urges. (Paul Slater in particular)

So I… pulled away.

What? I know so many girls would kill to have Paul Slater regularly grab them and attempt to make out with them, but he did kind of try to kill me and hurt Jesse.

It really is hard to let that kind of thing go, and, well, I can hold a grudge.

I leant against the wall and stared Paul down as he sat up and straightened out his shirt, grinning at me.

'I didn't try and make you come tonight. I can leave now and brake into the office on my own if you're going to act like-.'

'Act like what, Suze? Act like I like you? Well, I think everyone already knows that and the only one kidding themselves happens to be you.'

I felt heat flush through my cheeks as he interrupted me and I looked down, trying to hide my flaming face.

'Plus, Simon, I invited myself cause I wanted to help you and if you're going to try and stop me I could quite easily walk to Mr Walden's room and inform him that, for reasons that are beyond me, you are planning to break into an office downstairs.'

Oh he wouldn't.

'You wouldn't _dare-.'_

'Oh, I would, Susie. You know that I would, cause I'm used to getting what I want and I know, usually, how to get what I want.'

He gave me a meaningful look and stood up and made his way over towards me.

'DON'T COME NEAR ME!'

'Suze, would you take it down an octave? I thought we were trying to hide the fact we're breaking rules by being in another's room after curfew?'

'Oh… Yeah, I mean… Yeah, we are…'

He kept moving forwards.

'Paul, keep _away_ from me, I'm _serious_. I don't want to hurt Jesse any more than I already have done.'

I was begging now, I admit, it was killing me.

Paul played a different game to everyone else, just because he could. He had the power, the money and the manipulative streak that got him what he wanted. It was a game with no rules and any rules there were: he broke.

Nobody could tell Paul what to do or manipulate him, they just _couldn't_.

I dodged around him and backed my way towards the door, trying to put distance between me and the Slater.

'Suze, why won't you listen to me? _Why_ won't you hear me out?' He was following me.

I took a defensive stance and stared him in the eye. 'Because all you ever do is try to break me and Jesse up, and it's really none of your business. So butt out.'

On the last word he grabbed my arm and tried to pull me closer to him.

I quickly twisted my arm out of his grip and tried to kick his stomach. He narrowly blocked me and we were plunged into darkness when his fist hit the light switch.

'What the-?' I exclaimed, attempting to continue our fight in the half-light provided by the windows.

Paul had the advantage on me, however, as this was his room. He knew where everything was and had probably memorised it blind-fold by now. I, unfortunately in this situation, had only been in this room for less than thirty minutes.

I got in quite a few kicks and a fair amount of punches though, until I was shoved against the wall and held there by the force of Paul's body, my arms were being held above my head with one of his hands.

We were both panting from our little… fight.

God, I hope there wasn't anyone we knew next door, God knows what they would've thought we were doing.

We had kept pretty silent to be fair, but the occasional grunts and pants could have alluded to a situation far different than the one we had actually been in.

'So, Simon?' I felt his breath against my ear as I was being pushed face first into the wall.

'So what? Asshole.' I grunted back.

I felt his lips forming his next words on my left cheek. 'You going to listen to what I have to say?'

'Since when did I ever listen to you, Slater? I'm really not in the mood for talking.'

I felt myself being spun around and being pushed into the wall again, this time I was facing Paul.

'You better start listening to me, Simon.' He practically spat in my face. 'We _need_ to talk things out and you keep ignoring me. I've been being patient, knowing that when you want to know the answers that you'll come and ask me, but I'm running out of patience. Especially where you're concerned.'

'What do you mean "we need to talk things out"? I have nothing to say to you. _Nothing_.' Our faces were so close now, both of us glaring at each other.

Paul POV

'I saved you freaking _life_, remember? I stopped that bloody ghost taking you off to another _dimension_! Don't you think you owe me something other than _this_?'

Her face, although gorgeous in her passion, contorted with rage.

'You left me for _dead_ in the Shadow land and you say I owe you my life! You _knew_ I didn't know how to get out. You knew, but you still left me and Jesse! Not to mention your own _brother_!'

'I was watching, Simon, I made sure you weren't going to die. So don't bring guilt down on me!'

She glared at me. All I can say is that I'm glad she doesn't know how to set fire to stuff yet, or I'm sure the whole hotel would have been in cinders by now.

'Shut up.'

'Get over it, Suze. You can't lie to me but you can't admit it either.'

'Admit _what_?' She growled at me, desperately trying to get free.

'_This.'_

With that, I kissed her. Pushing her up against the wall, I kissed her with all the emotion I had pent up inside.

And she finally came to her senses and kissed me back.

Oh it wasn't pretty; it wasn't some fluffy fairy tale kiss. It was pure violent, lust filled passion.

I let go her wrists and pulled her closer to me as her arms wrapped around my neck, pulling my face closer to hers.

I stepped backwards and we fell over the loveseat onto the bed, where I rolled on top of her.

Her fingers fumbled for a second, before she pulled off my polo shirt and ran her hands down my chest.

I moved my lips from hers down to her neck where she gasped and pulled me closer.

Quickly unbuttoning her black shirt, I returned the kiss to her lips and she sighed.

Suze POV

The kiss was getting hot, and fast.

Both of us were topless and… Well, we were _both_ so into it.

I pulled my lips away from his and rested my head on his rock hard abs.

His hand ran through my wild hair, and a sigh erupted from my bruised lips.

I moved to look at the clock on the wall, but Paul moved his arm around me and held me tighter.

'Don't move.'

I looked up at him questioningly and got caught by the look in his baby-blue eyes.

His hand which wasn't draped around me moved a rebel lock of hair out of my eyes and tucked it behind my ear.

'Don't move, Suze.' We stared into each other's eyes, my gaze was confused but his was genuine. 'Stay, Suze. Don't leave, stay with me.'

And I, Suze Simon, did the most shameful thing I could in that situation. My pride vanished, as did my conscience, I just stared back at Paul Slater; the guy who was arch enemy of my boyfriend and said: 'Yes.'

**As I said, I'm sorry if there is a long wait...**

**Eh, you'll live (hopefully).**

**Signing off with love,**

**-Fizii**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update, but I uploaded a one-shot song-fic in the mean time while I was having writers block. I had to really think about the way I wanted this story to go, and while I only have a vague idea at the moment it's enough to go on. **

**I had a great holiday, to those lovely people who were asking :)**

**DISCLAIMED**

**Update: Well, we'll see won't we? But I don't think the pairing is a reason to hate a story, I think it's the writers style that makes a story worth reading. I'm sorry that you didn't like the pairing of my one-shot song-fic but I can't please everyone.**

**Lolabel246: Now, the fact you have stopped allowing pm's makes me sad :( I miss our convos and I can only hope that you will review this chapter as it seems you've all gone silent... :/ So here's to hoping you won't leave fanfiction and will continue to leave lovely reviews! Continue your story as soon as possible! I'm missing it!**

**Rock the Rain: I'm severely sorry, really, but Suze might have a little... episode where she might not talk to Paul as much, as she'll feel bad about Jesse. I'm going to wrap it all up into a (hopefully) satisfying ending in due course though! :)**

**RachelRedvines: Well, it was a tad longer for the update... and I'm sorry, I really am, but I hope this chapter has a bit of a twist at the end that you will enjoy :) Lovely review, as always :D**

**: I'm working at that, Suze is going to go through some intese guilt soon :D But she'll come out of it too :) I'm glad you're enjoying the story, your reviews keep me writing!**

**Demon4Life2011: B-b-but I read your story! :( Please! I want more stuff to read! And I know I took time, but it was for planning for late chapters that took so long... :/ sorry**

_**-**_**Fizii**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**Suze POV**

* * *

We were both, finally, recalled to our senses and pulled our tops back on, ready to perform our breaking and entering.

Paul was staying far closer to me than usual until I met him with a killer glare and told him to get back so as not to give us away.

God, _why_ had I been such an idiot just then?

I mean, yeah, it was so partly his fault, but I shouldn't have responded… I should never have ever responded to Paul Slater.

But, yeah.

Back to the job in hand.

We snuck down to the hotel lobby and ran all the way to the area just outside the restaurant, as I had predicted there was nobody there and the only sounds of noise were coming from the bar in another area of the hotel.

Carefully putting my ear against the wood of the door we would be breaking into, I waved Paul over from where he had been keeping watch on the stairs and elevators.

'Clear?' He mouthed at me.

'Yeah, there's nobody in there and the lights are off.' I pulled out my bobby pin which I always took for lock-picking and got to work springing the lock. 'Jesus, this lock is stiff.'

'Huh?' He came over and gave the door an experimental shove. 'What do you mean?'

'Well,' I started, while pushing my bobby pin further into the lock, 'you can see how the handle is all gold and shiny, but the inside of the lock is actually really rusty and I don't think it's been used for a while… It's-So-Damned-Stiff!' With a final click the door sprung open.

With a satisfied smirk, I pocketed my bobby pin and dusted off my hands.

'Impressive, Suze, I didn't know you had it in you!'

I whirled around and glared at him, 'And what is that meant to mean?'

He raised his eyebrows at my sudden outburst and brushed past me into the empty room, 'I don't know what has got you into such a bad mood all of a sudden, but if it can wait, can we just do what we came here to do and deal with it tomorrow?'

Glaring at him, I closed the door and turned on the little desk lamp so I could shuffle through the small pile of sheets.

Damn him for being so… Level headed. I mean, didn't he know what was wrong? Wasn't it obvious that not being with Jesse was killing me enough that I was practically having an affair that I had proclaimed so loudly to hate?

I could feel his eyes following me, trying to figure my mind out, but I didn't give him the satisfaction of looking back at him. I couldn't.

I finally heard Paul getting to work and looking through cupboards, urgh, idiot.

I went through all the sheets I could find until…

_Bingo!_

I slid a news cutting from the inside of a file with the headline, _Corpses in Canada._

_Late last Tuesday, the bodies of four teenagers were found on a private ski slope outside a skiing resort. They were all victims of heavy head injuries but further investigations into the death of these four young boys. _

_The fatalities include: Tomas Baines, Jack Myers, Luke Richards and William Paley. Family and friends will be coming together in funeral next week where the bodies will be transported back to their homes in Los Angeles. _

The cutting itself was from the _Los Angeles Times_ and dated a month ago…

'Paul…?'

'Yeah?' He asked, while immersed in a pile of papers he had just collected from a cupboard.

'I… I've found something.'

He came over and scanned the article, while I continued through the folder I had found; it turned out to be a whole folder on the four deaths.

'It wasn't a ski accident, Paul…'

He looked up at me, his eyes gleaming in the half-light provided by the solitary desk lamp.

'This whole folder is dedicated to their deaths, weather reports… avalanches… medical reports… None of this makes sense, there wasn't an avalanche that day, and the snow that covered them was apparently only a foot deep, not nearly deep enough to cause the head injuries or be the direct effect of an avalanche when the slope was so small. They were wearing ski suits, but not kitted out to go skiing or snowboarding, so there must have been something else…' I looked up at him, seeing what he made of it.

'Hmm, so if they were kitted out in winter clothes, ready to go out, but not wearing skiing or snowboarding equipment… Why were they out there? And how did they get those head injuries? And…' His thoughtful frown deepened, 'Why did the hotel put together a folder of evidence of their deaths, which doesn't come to a reasoned conclusion. Surely this is the business of the police, not the hotel.'

God, he was so dense sometimes.

Clearly he was lacking in this particular area of mediation and ghost history; well, that's not surprising as he just seems to enjoy exorcizing them before he hears what they say.

Either way, this was an area I had a fair amount of expertise in, from being an ex-New Yorker and from Jesse.

There are some lessons that can only be learnt the hard way… and this was where I was, like, James Bond or something!

Without the English accent and the gorgeous blue eyes, Daniel Craig… Sigh.

Licenced to Mediate troublesome ghosts…

I groaned and looked at Paul, who was still studying the newspaper clippings with interest.

'Paul, isn't it obvious?'

'Huh? What?' He looked up at me with a slight frown on his tanned face.

'Paul, these four boys died by this hotel.'

'Yeah? So?'

Remind me to never let him come and be a detective with me again. He's clever, I grant you, but rubbish with the whole detective investigator thing.

'Tom, Jack and their friends didn't die in a skiing accident like Tom said. It wasn't a skiing accident…'

'What do you mean, Suze?' His gaze was riveted on me, as I dropped the newspaper clipping so that it floated onto the desk we were both standing by.

'Paul, it was murder.'


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Ok, so I'm busy at the moment. My birthday is coming up (as are my exam results) and I have to deal with some people being slightly... strange.**

**HOWEVER I did manage to update *claps all round* and it _is _above 1000 words, so is the same sort of length as the previous chapters... Even if it doesn't look like it.**

**DISCLAIMED.**

**Rock the Rain: Or will she...? Ha! :D I have no idea how the ending will go, and if I don't then y'all have NO hope :') Buuut it's true that I AM a hard-core P/S fan... That doesn't mean I can't manage a J/S fic... ;D It's exciting, no? ;) **

**Rachel Redvines: Well it's good to see I have a very... uh... loyal fan... :P I LOVE TO READ YOUR REVIEWS! So don't you dare stop reviewing! :P But... in advance... you may well hate me after this chapter... there's a bit of an... argument.**

**PFC, I am deeply sorry for the words about to occur.**

**JFC, you may be proud of Suze for her ability to hold a good argument...**

**But after all, arguments are FUN to write.**

**Chapter 16**

* * *

**Paul POV**

I froze. I'm not going to lie to you; I'm not used to murders and having to deal with the consequences.

Hell, I'm not used to dealing with the consequences of deaths full stop. I just send the ghosts away… Sometimes with threats.

But Suze obviously wasn't a stranger towards dealing with murders, suicides and the like because she was staring at me incredulously.

'_Do you mean,' _she started off with a deadly voice that she rarely ever used and generally meant someone was going to get into deep trouble, and possibly hospital. '_Do you mean that you don't help ANY ghosts AT ALL? EVEN IF IT WAS MURDER?' _

Ok. She was mad, but I just couldn't help noticing how hot she looked in her passionate fury towards me.

'Well,' I started, not really being sure of how I was going to end my excuse towards my hopefully future girlfriend, 'I have helped the odd few get along…' Yeah. I exorcized them to the shadowland, but stop being picky. 'But they don't usually hang around all that long to tell me that they were murdered , I mean, it's not _my _fault that they find _you _an easier person to talk to…'

God, she looked livid.

No, really, she was furious.

'That is because I _don't _threaten to exorcize them if they don't vacate the premises in five seconds.' She hissed, glaring at me in the half-light provided by the desk light.

'Aw, come on, Simon! I don't phrase it like that at all! I mean, some of us just don't have the ability to be as _kind _or _generous _or _patient_ as you are...'

'Maybe that's because you aren't trying hard enough! Paul, four boys were _murdered _and you don't even _care? _You don't even _bat one eyelid? _Jesus, Paul! And you _wonder_ why I choose _Jesse _over _you!'_

Ok, that wasn't cool. I mean, bringing up cowboy here? When we were having a perfectly fine time without him? I mean, _come on! _What does he have that I _don't?_

'Suze-' But I was cut off instantly by a wave of her hand.

'I don't care what you have to say right now. All I care about is getting these boys to move on and to get to bed.'

She made for the door, flicking off the light switch as she went… I _so _wasn't taking any of this shit.

'Suze! Come on! Let's just talk it out! It's a great opportunity and everything, being that everyone else is asleep and all!'

But she just left. What else is new?

I followed her wearily, moving up to our floor where she ducked into her room and practically slammed it in my face when I tried to corner her.

Great.

That's just great. I finally get an evening alone with the only person I know who can come close to my power in shifting, I kiss the only girl I will probably want as a full-time girlfriend and then she goes and throws a hissy fit because I don't let dead people dictate my life.

PMS much?

I don't think I'll ever be able to understand her.

**Suze POV**

To say I was annoyed with Slater would be a total understatement. I mean, my childhood was ruined by ghosts and there he was reprimanding me for caring too much.

I quickly changed into my PJs and flopped down onto my bed and grabbed my phone. As late as it was, I didn't feel like sleeping. I was wide awake, angry and… Well, slightly homesick.

I had never stayed away from home at this distance for this long before… That was partly the cause for the gross overreaction at Paul, because like it or not I had known his childhood had been, for the most part, ghost free.

While mine… hadn't.

I flicked through my phonebook and called Jesse, I didn't really want my mom knowing I was up this late or knowing I was homesick. She would just worry.

I crossed my fingers and hoped it would be Jesse who picked up and I wouldn't have to make up some lame-arse story to somebody else.

He picked up after the third ring.

'_Querida?'_

'Jesse,' I breathed, trying to ignore the way blood was pounding through my head in my anger. 'How are you?'

He chuckled, 'I am well, Susannah, how are you? How is Canada?'

'Well…' I tailed off, not really knowing how to answer, 'It's great, I guess, it's just weird being this far from home…' I tried not to start crying, as I thought about how I missed Carmel.

How I missed my mom and her wacky ways which made me love her so much. How I missed Andy's cooking and Father D…

'I know it must feel as though you are so far away, _Querida_, but you must try and forget that. You must have fun with Adam and CeeCee! Don't feel so sad just because you are in another country… Two weeks is not such a long time to be away.'

'I guess you're right…Jesse, I think I had better go to bed now, it's almost one and I'm starting to get really tired.'

'Of course, Susannah. Your Father dropped by today, by the way.'

'He did?' I perked up, wanting to know everything my Father had said.

'He wished me to tell you, he missed you and would see you when you get back.'

Well that was slightly boring and unoriginal.

'Anything else?' I asked, just in case Jesse had forgotten something.

'No, nothing else. Why? Were you expecting a message of some sort?'

I could hear Jesse's slight confusion, and understood it well. Although my dad approved of Jesse as a good person, he wasn't so… peachy about him occasionally lodging in my room, or him being my boyfriend.

I guess that was a dad's job.7

'Nah, I wasn't, doesn't matter, how's Father D?'

'He… is well.'

'What aren't you telling me?' I could tell when Jesse was lying to me and I didn't like him doing so.

'Nothing, _Querida, _we have just… spoken a lot.'

'Oh?' I didn't see why this should be a cause for Jesse to be uncomfortable. 'What about?'

'Oh, nothing in particular, Susannah.' I could tell whatever it was, was bothering him more than he was trying to let on.

'If you say so.' I replied, unbelieving. 'I've really got to go now though, love you.'

'_Te amo, Querida.' _

The phone line went dead.

But as I snuggled further into my pillows, two questions were bothering me.

What was it that Father D and Jesse had spoken about that had got Jesse so uncomfortable?

And _why _was Jesse so reluctant to talk to me about it?


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Well here's another chapter! **

**This is longer than the other chapters, mainly cause I'm actually trying to draw _Canada _to a close, I start school in a few weeks and my review count has dropped so I'm trying to finish this before the crap hits the fan of my busy schedule. I am determind to finish as long as I have at least one reviewee, however if there is only one person reviewing then the chapters WILL get shorter and less work will be going into them, the updates will also get considerably less frequent.**

**I apologise to any whom this may upset, but if you want the ending to be longer, better quality and in frequent updates then you'll have to review for me ;D**

**DISCLAIMED IN ALL MANORS POSSIBLE**

**CutiePieQueen: Well... Your questions shall be answered here!... mostly... Thanks and I hope you're having a very happy Summer... :') As long as you haven't gone back already... I JUST FOUND OUT THAT SOMEONE HAD ALREADY GONE BACK TO SCHOOL! O.o HOW WIERD IS THAT? D: **

**RachelRedvines: I don't know what I want to be when I'm older, but I'm not sure I could spent all day, every day writing... Eh, I'll think about it... And alright then... Just for the chocolate bunny ;D **

**Chapter 17**

**Suze POV **

When I woke up the next morning I found something out of the ordinary, but which didn't really surprise me.

A note from Paul shoved under my door.

Rolling my eyes, I opened it up and read:

_Simon,_

_We need to talk about the ghost problem; if you are right in guessing their cause of death then we need to get this wrapped up quickly. Meet me down by the main doors at 8.00, so we can talk this out._

_See you soon sweetheart,_

_Slater xx_

Slightly unoriginal and unsurprising, but intriguing nonetheless, I got dressed thinking about "the ghost problem" as Paul had so bluntly put it.

I was distracted as I was about to walk out of my door by my phone blasting out my ringtone.

_Jesse Calling!_

I picked up eagerly, hoping it would be something to do with what he had failed to tell me last night.

'Hey Jesse!'

'Susannah… I need to talk to you.'

My heart froze, I had no idea what he was referring to, but his tone was deadly serious…

'You are,' I felt the need to point out anyway, 'plus you spoke to me last night, so is this going to be long or should I call you back? Cause I'm about to go down and get breakfast…'

He chuckled quietly, that had to be a good sign, right?

Yeah! Had to be a good sign!

'Of course it can wait, Susannah. I know what you get like when you do not get food…'

HEY!

'Hey you! That was _so _uncalled for! I'm off to get breakfast now, you better not be bullying me still when I call you back!

'I… I do not believe I will be in the mood for this… _Bullying_ you accuse me of later.'

'Good. Now I really have to go, bye! Love you!'

'I love you too, Susannah.'

The phone line went dead.

**Jesse POV**

It killed me to hear her so cheerful when I could not be with her… But it was best this way, perhaps, just as Father Dominic had told me.

She was with her friends, I had to trust Adam and CeeCee would look after her when I could not…

I put the telephone down gently and waited for her to call while musing to myself.

But as many have found previously to me, it can be dangerous to be left alone with naught but your own thoughts…

**Suze POV**

I arrived at Paul's chosen meeting spot five minutes late… What? I had to eat breakfast! And I had a pretty good guess that this meeting wasn't going to be a quick one.

Paul turned around at the sound of my footsteps and smiled at me.

'Suze, I was beginning to think you weren't coming.'

'No you weren't.' I replied to his brave stab at convocation .

He smirked at me as usual and lead me over to a small area with comfy chairs and tables with his hand brushing on the small of my back occasionally.

'And why would you think that, sweetheart?' He whispered into my ear as he gently pulled a chair out for me.

'Because I know you, and you never doubted for one second that I would turn up.'

'Hmm, and I don't even need to blackmail you here like I seem to have to in Carmel. Maybe I should persuade the good Father to let us come here more often…'

I rolled my eyes and kicked my feet up onto the table between myself and Paul, waiting for him to explain the reasons for cutting my breakfast short and making me come here.

'Well, Suze, I have been thinking about what you said last night and decided it doesn't really make sense…'

Yawn.

'Oh? And why is that, Slater?'

'Because,' he leant closer to me over the table and looked around warily before continuing, 'why would someone go to all this trouble to try and murder four teenage boys? I mean, from the information last night, it seemed that they weren't overly rich, famous and they were out of area, so it's not likely that someone could have formed a grudge _that _quickly while they were here, and why follow them here if they had a grudge on them anyway? Why not kill them in their own neighbourhood where they would, most probably, have less security milling around them than in a skiing resort.'

He looked at me intensely. 'So why would anybody want to kill _them?'_

'I..' I was quickly cut off by a door opening from a previously unnoticed and empty corridor.

An old guy who was clearly an employee walked out of the door and looked around warily before motioning to me and Paul.

**Paul POV**

The old guy who I had seen when I had chased Suze outside after breakfast the other day was motioning for us to come through the door he had just come out of.

'What…?'

'_Shh!' _The old guy motioned again with more urgency, looking around warily.

'So, what do you think?' I murmured to Suze, who had clutched at my wrist is shock as the employee had suddenly appeared.

'Well… um…'

I decided a split second before she did, 'Let's go.'

We followed him into what I could now see to be a small office of sorts, with pictures of skiers and snowboarders.

'So, you found out about the murders, did you, Sonny?'

I turned to see the old man looking seriously at me, no hint of a twinkle in his eyes.

'Um, yeah, we did…' Suze piped up, looking completely uncomfortable.

The man nodded and took the seat behind his desk, motioning towards the two in front of it. I sat and literally pulled Suze down to sit next to me.

'The name is Evans, Jo Evans.' He reached over to shake my hand.

'Paul Slater and this is Suze Simon.' Suze too shook his hand, still looking slightly uncomfortable.

'Well, I would ask how you found out, but I think such things are sometimes better left unsaid.'

'Who are you?' I asked on impulse.

'I have just told you, I am Jo Evans.' He smiled grimly and I wondered how far I could push my luck.

'I know your name, but I actually meant, who are _you? _What do you do here? How do you know about the murders? How much do you know about them?'

For a second I thought I had pushed it too far, Suze certainly thought so as she shot me a killer glare.

Jo sighed. 'I am Jo Evans, I am a retired Ski and Snowboarding coach. You can see me in most of these pictures.'

He gestured around at all the pictures lining the walls, most of them were of a young man sporting black hair next to young men and women kitted out in sport gear ready to hit the slopes. All of them were signed, but some also had messages written on them.

I gazed at the closest one and read the message.

_Jo, thanks for all the help, I could never have done this without you. Toni._

_Toni Sailer 1956_

Woah.

'You mean… You _trained _all these athletes?'

I was dumb-struck, literally, the walls were lined with Olympic champions, both Skier and Snowboarder alike, who had been trained by this old man in front of us.

'Yes,' he sighed again. 'I was a highly sought after coach, I trained anyone who had a real passion for their sport, all around the world I trained men and women to become world class champions so that the world would never forget them… Somehow the world doesn't seem to remember the coach as well as the athlete however and I ended up staying with Oliver.'

'Who's Oliver?' Suze asked, as she wasn't as in awe with the photos as I was, hah, I bet she doesn't even watch the Winter Olympics.

'Oliver? Oh, he's the manager of this hotel, he's an old friend and as payment I do odd jobs around the place to help out. The rest of the time I'm out on the slopes as often as I can, I'm not so old that I can't keep steady on a pair of skis.'

'What about the murders?' I asked, snapping out of my reverie.

'Well, about five months ago Oliver and his wife separated, it wasn't really a surprise as they had been fighting for quite some time. The divorce was messy and took a lot out of Oliver and Tess both, Oliver was acting strangely for a few weeks as you would expect. He bounced back fairly quickly though, he usually does.

It was business as usual, leading up to the major season so I was quite glad he bounced back as quickly as he did. The guests started arriving and all was well, but two months ago he started acting strangely again… Jumpy you know?'

I nodded, hoping there would be a reason to all this seemingly pointless background information.

'Well, I just thought he must have been feeling the lack of not having Tess around, she used to help quite a bit with the sport side of things while he managed the hotel… Very gifted skier she was. Anyway, I asked him what was wrong but he replied that it was nothing. A month later… we found four bodies covered in the snow right outside this hotel! But… None of it made sense.'

'I know!' Suze exclaimed.

'I know, I saw you two poking into Oliver's office, you found the file, did you?'

We nodded.

'I found that too when I did a bit of poking around in there under the pretence of taking out the bin. The police took the bodies away and the autopsy said it was an avalanche, but an avalanche couldn't have come that close and we hadn't had an avalanche so far that season. So I don't know what happened, but something doesn't feel right… Oliver knows more about this than he's letting on, but he won't tell me.'

The wizened old face looked up at us with a complete loss of knowing what to do.

'Don't worry about it Mr Evans, I'm sure it will all work out, I'll let you know if I think of something that might help you and your friend.'

Jo Evans nodded, 'I don't know how you kids found out, but I'd sure appreciate it if you could keep quiet about all this, no need to panic the guests until there is proof in hand. I must say it makes me feel better that other people think something weird is going on besides me.'

'Of course,' I said nodding. 'We'd better go, I have snowboarding this afternoon and I need to get all my kit together.'

Jo nodded and smiled, 'Have a good afternoon on the slopes, son. It looks like it's going to be a perfect day for it.'

'Hope so,' Suze also stood up and made her way towards the door,' thanks Mr Evans, it was a real pleasure meeting you.'

'Yeah, bye!' Suze left with a final smile, leaving me in the study with Jo.

'Well, good luck, son, she's a tricky one, I can tell.'

I laughed and pushed open the door, running up to my room to get ready for my afternoon on the slopes.

Yeah, tricky doesn't even start to cover it.

**Suze POV**

'Alright, Suze, we'll meet you for lunch, I have to go give the parents a quick call too.' CeeCee replied to my statement of I-need-privacy-to-call-my-boyfriend-now.

'Yeah, sure, see you at midday then, Cee!'

With that said, I dashed into my room and dialled the number I could reach Jesse on and impatiently waited for someone to pick up…

'Susannah?'

'Jesse!' I felt relieved he had picked up; I didn't want to have an awkward convocation with Father D.

'So, what is it you have to talk to me about?' I asked as I walked over to my window and stared at the mountains.

I was met with a silence.

'Jesse?'

'Yes, Susannah, I am still here… I… need to talk to you about something that Father Dominic spoke to me of…'

'Oh?' What could this possibly be?

'It's been bothering me ever since and I felt the need to talk it through with you.'

'Sure, shoot!' I replied staring out at the chairlifts on the slopes.

'I am… lonely, Susannah,'

Oh!

'Oh, Jesse! I really wish I hadn't come! I'm so sorry, I should have realised how Father D isn't always great company! I'll be back… really soon! Or maybe could just fake ill so they could send me home early or-'

'No, Susannah, you do not understand.'

Huh?

'I miss my family, I miss my parents and my sister, and I miss my ranch, my time… I miss my life, Susannah.'

'Jesse…' I breathed, not knowing how to respond.

'I should not… I cannot get too emotionally connected to this time, Susannah, you must understand this. If I do, I may never move on, even after your life span has run out. I cannot do this, Susannah, to either of us. I will not take away the life that is rightfully yours and I will not put myself through the agony of losing you…'

I started to cry.

'Susannah, please,' he was begging now, 'you must understand how this is best. I regret it awfully, but I cannot stop what is meant to be, we are both going against nature, against God's will.'

'So…?' I sobbed. 'I put up with God's will every _day_! _Every_ day I mediate a troublesome ghost and get in trouble because of it. Why should God take away the one thing that makes me happy? _Why_?'

'Susannah, I am not the only thing that makes you happy, surely you realise that. Before I was in your life you were living quite happily if by what you've told me is any judge, you have your friends, your family, your teachers and your school. What more could you possibly wish for? You have many reasons to live.' He sighed and his voice started jerking, like it did whenever he said something he would rather not say.

'I have to end this, Susannah. I wish one day to see my parents and my sisters; I wish to enter the gates of Saint Peter. It is time for me to try to move on Susannah, please understand this.'

And I did. I did understand, but that didn't make it any easier to accept.

'It isn't fair, Jesse, it's not fair…'

'No, Susannah, it's not. But life often isn't, I'm sorry, I truly am. But know this, as long as I am around and if you truly need me, I will be there if you want me to be… But as a friend, Susannah, no more.'

I nodded and then realised we were speaking over the phone, 'Ok, Jesse, I do understand. But don't _ever _think I am doing this because of me. I will let you go Jesse, but because… because I don't want _you_ to suffer…' My voice failed me as I broke down into a fresh set of silent sobs.

'I know, Susannah, but I _am_ doing this _for you_. I am truly sorry, Susannah.'

'Y-yeah, I'm sorry too…'

'Goodbye, Susannah, I'm very sorry.'

'Goodbye Jesse…'

The line went dead, and so I did the only thing I could.

I texted CeeCee to bring ice cream and chocolate up to my room WITHOUT bringing Adam and curled up in a ball and cried.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Alrighty! We're almost wrapping this story up, aren't we? One or two more chapters to go! I'm trying to complete it before I go back from summer break... But I have a tonne of other stuff to do as well... :/ **

**DISCLAIMED.**

**Review: well, my little pessimist, Paul forced himself on her those times and she responded because... Well, who WOULDN'T? phwor, mr hotsuff! Plus, Jesse has been a huge part of her life, so she's struggling to come to terms with it a bit.**

**Rachel Redvines: Ach, it is to my dismay that there is no fluff in this chapter, but hey! There will be in the next chapter! Promise! Suze can't be broken up with and then legitimately go kiss Paul's lips off... Well she _could, _but not realistically. **

**Potterhead: It's in the mountains... Other than that I haven't decided :P Thank you, and I look forward to your review, see us writers need to feel loved ;D Which means lots of lubb in reviews :**

**Ninz: I know! But I thought it fitted! :') poor ickle susie :P And that's fine! Review without signing in! :D They ALL MAKE MY DAY! WHETHER SIGNED IN OR NOT! Paul Slater is... a marshmellow. Reaaally? :') All sugary and sweet? :L Nahh, that's just around Suze, he's well and truely a bad boy around everyone else ;D **

**Liv it up 124: You read my story in TWO HOURS! :O damn, that's deprevation of Paul/Suze fanfics for ya! :') I'm almost finished here, but I'll still be writing but it's more likely to be shorter fics cause I have school :( Looking forward to the next gorgeous review ;D**

**Fishhsticks12: First things first: DUDE! I TOTALLY DIG YOUR NAME! Fishy Fishy Fishy! ;D Well, here's the next chapter and I'll be loving to hear what you think of it... Whoa, that didn't make sense... Ooops**

**CutiePieQueen: Yeah, Jesse had to go, I'm afraid :/ But I think he's a bit too perfect if you get my drift and... well... BAD BOYS! phwoor! ;) And there is a... minor disaster :') but tis not that day ;D You'll have to READ and REVIEW to let me know what you think :D**

** Ok, so as y'all have realised, I'm almost finished here, BUT I am not finished writing. So, seeing as I'll be fairly busy I'm considering starting tag-team fics as well as one-shots, if anyone's interested? PM me and let me know :)**

_**-Fizii**_

**Chapter 18**

**SPOV**

It took a long time for Cee to calm me down, I won't lie to you, she even stayed in my room all night as a kind of sleepover to make sure I was okay.

Now that's a best friend for you.

Anyway, the next morning Adam had decided to introduce me and CeeCee into the wonders of skiing…

Yeah, I'm not sure I'm the kind of person who mixes with skis really, but it kept Adam happy, so we decided to humour him and try it out.

We were immediately put in the beginners group, which was perfectly fine by us, and were having a good laugh falling over in the snow.

'Do you know what sucks?' I heard Adam call as I went straight into a snow drift at the side of the slope.

'The fact that my nose has never been this cold?' I guessed.

CeeCee fell over from laughing and ended up rolling a few feet down the slope.

'Nope,' Adam replied cheerfully, 'That I have actually been skiing before and I'm falling over almost as much as you two newbies are!'

Bless him.

So we were skiing (very badly) until our instructor decided to take us off-piste into the fresh powder snow… No, I didn't think it was a good idea either.

But we were doing ok, CeeCee as it turned out had quite a talent for skiing as long as I wasn't distracting her. I guess it was her practically perfect balance!

We were muddling along quite well, with all the other skiers on this seemingly popular off-piste slope when I heard a yell…

'_FASTER!' _

I twisted to tell the person, who was rude enough to try and insult my skiing skills when I hadn't fallen over in the last ten minutes, to shut up. They happened to be a snowboarder, pfft, when they zoomed around everyone yelling.

'_AVALANCHE!'_

The second that I lost my concentration enough to register the mass amount of snow coming towards me was enough for my skis to go on strike.

Everyone was screaming and I was rolling down the hill, crashing into trees as I went.

'SUZE!' I heard CeeCee yell through the white-out, but she was carried away by the skiers and snowboarders pelting at high speeds down the slope, away from the plummeting snow about to crush us.

But then I saw a snowboarder skimming towards me and spraying me in snow as they stopped and hoisted me up to my feet.

I screamed as I saw the snow coming closer to us every second, but the snowboarder shuffled a bit and, steered us down the hill once again.

Trees flicked past us as we flew through the snow, the thundering avalanche rushing behind us.

Pieces of snow started hitting the back of my helmet as the avalanche gained on us, making the snow slide around us.

I saw a sparkle of materialisation amongst the white, and then got pulled into darkness…

…

_Thousands of Avalanches occur in Canada every year. They can be caused by __wind, rain, warming temperatures, snow and earthquakes. They can also be triggered by skiers, snowmobiles, hikers, vibrations from machinery or construction._

One thing I remembered the information leaflet on the plane had forgotten to tell me about Avalanches was how easily they could also be caused by ghosts…

I cautiously lifted by head up and propped myself against the side of the cave me and the snowboarder had dived into. Speaking of which…

I looked around to find the person who had saved me also thrown against the rock floor of the cave we were in, their legs were twisted in what looked like a very uncomfortable and unnatural position and they were also still out cold.

I remembered my instructor at our briefing telling us how, in an emergency, the skis were designed to detach themselves from the boots to prevent serious injury. With snowboarders however, this didn't happen and I was now grateful that I had decided to try skiing first.

I crawled over to them just as they came to.

'Suze?'

'Paul, are you-are you ok?'

He shifted uncomfortably and tried to bend down and undo his bindings before wincing and falling back again.

'Here, let me do that.' I spoke softly, trying to calm myself as much as him.

I pulled at his bindings and unstrapped his boots from his board so I could pull his board away.

I could see the uncomfort that must have been causing him, as he let out a guttural sigh and his whole body relaxed as I did so.

Suddenly feeling very awkward I crawled over to the side of the cave again and tried to stop hyperventilating.

'Suze…'

'Yes, Paul?'

'Stop panicking, it's freaking me out.'

'Ok…'

There was a second of silence before I started laughing. I mean, we were stuck in a cave with no visible way out and the only thing that was slightly freaking Paul out was the fact that I was showing I was capable of feeling fear.

Forgive me for finding that slightly hilarious… Bordering hysteria.

Paul started laughing too, his deep manly laugh filling the semi- darkness.

'Simon?'

'Yeah?'

'Stop laughing.'

The moment he said this, I found I was unable to stop laughing. My hysterical giggles turned into hyperventilation as I struggled to calm in my fear.

Me and Paul... We were stuck in a cave…

'Oh my God… Paul, we're going to die!'

**PPOV**

Suze was hyperventilating, her eyes wide and full of fear.

'Suze, come on,' I crawled over to her and rubbed her back, holding her close to me, 'we're going to be ok. I promise we'll be alright, come on, _shhh_.'

Her breathing started to slow gradually as I spoke softly to her, calming her down.

The truth was, of course, that we were going to have to wait until someone came to save us, the snow blocking the entrance of the cave I'd pulled us into was at least a foot thick, possibly more.

Basically, the situation was completely out of my hands.

'Paul…?'

The voice was the weakest I'd ever heard it, this scared me as much as it intrigued me, I'm ashamed to say. I was used to seeing Suze so strong… Powerful.

But when I'd seen her yesterday at dinner she looked… crushed.

She'd obviously been upset, and I could see the traces of tear tracks down her cheeks. She had been being comforted by her friend CeeCee, as much as I wanted to know what was wrong I could tell that wasn't the right moment.

She had been avoiding my gaze and me in general since then, and I gave her the space she obviously craved. But now I was curious, I wanted to know what it was that had had such a huge impact on her.

The only question that plagued my mind was "would she tell me?" Suze had a talent for dragging the conversation away from areas she didn't want to address, especially with me, so I had to be careful.

'Yeah, babe?'

'Are we going to die?'

I swear I'd never seen her so scared, even when she was facing ghosts she was never like this. It made me want to protect her, from everyone, from anything.

'No, we aren't.' I shifted around to show her an area on my snowboarding coat that was black plastic, it was barely visible in the half-light as my whole coat was black, but you could feel it.

'See this, Suze? This is a reflector coated in hard plastic; it's used in avalanche tracking and can be detected by special scanners that they use to find people in avalanches. But for now we'll just have to wait it out…' I settled down next to her, leaning against the stone wall.

Her voice came wavering out of the darkness, but this time was filled with another emotion: Anger.

'Did you see _them_?'

I paused before answering, because her reference could only be applicable to two people, but I restrained my anger until I had Suze's conformation for my murderous hatred.

'Who, Suze?' Trying to keep my tone curious, rather than angry.

She shivered, '_Them. _Don't toy with me, Slater; I know full well you know _exactly_ who I'm talking about._'_

'_I can't freaking believe those TWO!' _This time making no attempt to disguise my murderous hatred for those two _ghosts_ who had tried to _kill_ _us_ and _everybody_ else on the mountain.

My tone obviously disturbed Suze however, as she scrambled away from me looking terrified. I had to remember she was in a delicate state at the moment, despite not knowing why.

She was on the other side of the cave, cuddling herself in a corner, watching me fearfully.

'Suze, I-' I reached out to her, but she tried to push herself into the cave wall. 'I'm so sorry, Suze, I'm not angry at you, I swear.'

I moved over to her, reaching out as if I was trying to calm a wild animal. It was only as I was a foot away from her that I saw tears gliding down her pearly face.

'Oh, Suze…'

I pulled her into my arms, letting her cry into my shoulder.

'What's wrong, Suze? What's happened?'

I had to wait for an answer, and even when she did speak, it was barely audible.

'It's him, Paul,' I froze. There was only one _him _where Suze was concerned, sadly it wasn't me, 'it's Jesse.'

This lead to a fresh cascade of tears pouring all over her face, sliding down into her chestnut hair.

'He- he left me.'

I froze as the impact of her words hit me, my hand which had been rubbing her back stopped. He left her.

They were over.

I didn't know what to say, I was speechless, I had wanted this to happen, dreamed of it. But now it had, I had no idea what to say to comfort her.

"I'm sorry" didn't really fit the quota, as although I was sorry she was hurt, I wasn't sorry he left her at all.

In the end I didn't say anything, I just held her while she cried out her relationship with Rico Suave.

I held her for hours until I heard someone hammering on the snow sealing us in the cave.

…

The mountain rescue had been fairly quick; me and Suze had been escorted back to the hotel where Suze was left to call a very harassed sounding Father Dominic.

We were told to stay in the hotel to recuperate for the rest of the day, while the rest of the students were taken off on a trip of some sort. It didn't matter to me what trip I was missing out on, I had bigger things to worry about.

Like why the two ghosts had taken a sudden murderous dislike to me and Suze.

While Suze was talking my eyes wondered over towards to manager's office which me and Suze had so recently broken into… Jo Evans was making his way out of it.

Making my mind up in a split second, I got up and made my way over to him.

'Hello there, Son, what're you up to? I saw your group go off somewhere not ten minutes ago in the big coaches.'

'We were stuck in the avalanche.' I explained, gesturing over to Suze, whose eyes snapped up to me and put down the phone almost immediately.

'Ah, well you made it out ok by the looks of things.'

'Yeah, we did,' I turned to see Suze had joined us, looking curiously at me, 'I was wondering if I could ask… well, a bit of a favor.'

'Oh?'

'Paul?' I heard Suze gasp.

'I wondered if I could have a look in the manager's office, to see if I could find anything of use.' I added quickly.

Jo looked around quickly, nodded and gestured into the office and shut the door behind us.

'Look,' he started in a whisper, 'you two look like bright kids so I won't keep you, but I also can't cover for you if you get found in here. I'll give you my keys and keep Oliver busy for ten minutes; my office key is the one with a red shaft. Leave my keys on my desk when you're done and leave my door unlocked' Nodding he pulled out a set of keys and left the room.

'Paul?' Suze was standing with her hands on her hips with a you'd-better-explain-yourself-now look on her face. God, she looked hot.

I just wanted another look; I thought I'd forgotten something.

I wondered around the office, wondering what it had been that I'd missed last time.

'Urgh.' Suze sat on the office chair at the desk, folding her arms and glaring at me.

I made my way over towards the window, running my hand over it as I watched the snow ploughs working to clear the roads from the avalanche…

Huh? What was that?

I looked down and saw a hinge… And another…

With a look back at Suze, I pulled the windowsill up, and with some effort the whole sill opened up from where it had been almost perfectly concealed in the wood.

'Whoa!' Suze leapt up and made her way over too me.

I smirked at her and pulled out a wad of letters which had been being kept there.

'Oooh!' Suze matched my smirk as she pulled at the paper clip keeping them all together.

I settled on the floor and plucked out the top letter and read:

_Oliver,_

_I'm getting impatient, and you know what happens when I get impatient: I get angry. Don't even think about going public or your little hotel goes down the drain. You have no idea what I'm capable of, sell now. I won't ask again._

_Tess_

'Tess? Isn't that…?'

'The manager's ex-wife? Yes.' I replied.

I pulled a letter from the middle of the pile (carefully splitting it so I could replace it in the same place) and read again:

_Oliver,_

_You should have sold when you had the chance. Now you're up to your neck in blood, and we both know blood is bad for business. Do you really think the police are going to believe you? Sell up, Oliver. We don't want more lives being paid for you stupidity._

_Tess_

'That BITCH!' Suze half-yelled, glaring at the slanting handwriting. 'Are they all letters from _her_?'

I flicked through the papers until I found a folded piece of A4 without the slanting handwriting on.

'Clearly not,' I replied, waving the paper in the air. 'This seems to be his analogy of the bodies… There's a lot to do with the weather on the day… blah blah blah… Oh!'

'What?' Suze pressed, her hand pressed on my shoulder.

'_The bodies each seem to have holes in the back of the skull; it is quite possible that these are from a gun as they seem to be bullet holes.T?'_

I stopped reading, to look up at Suze.

'T… What he meant was Tess, Suze. His ex-wife is a psychotic killer, sweetheart, their divorce was more than a little rouge for both of them' I said, repeating the words Jo had told us the previous day.

'Come on,' Suze looked up at the clock before handing me the paper clip, 'Let's go quickly and put these keys back.'

Quickly replacing the paper, I shut the door in the windowsill and made my way over to the door, quickly opening it and walking straight over to the double doors by which Jo Evan's office lay.

I saw Suze fumble with the keys, before finding the one labeled for the manager's office and run over to me.

'Can you find out anything about this Tess?' Suze asked me, turning the key in Jo's office door.

'Might be able to,' I replied, opening the door for her so she could drop the keys on the desk before backing out of the office. 'My uncle is in charge of a registration commission for the government, so he may be able to get hold of some details for me.'

'Will he suspect anything?' She asked.

I chuckled, 'Nah, I'll be fine, sweetheart. My dad often asks favors from him, to get information about his patients.

'Why would he need to do that?'

She was so innocent sometimes, 'Well you never know…' I replied in a deep, mysterious voice, winking at her.

'Isn't that kind of illegal?' Suze asked harshly.

'Maybe, Suze, but maybe it's for the greater good.'

'You're impossible sometimes, you know that?'

'Thanks, babe.'


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Ok, so I really can't apologise enough for the wait. It's been, what? ALMOST 2 MONTHS? eugh.**

**Well, I'm here, hoping you haven't all lost faith in me, this is the LONG AWAITED CHAPTER 19!**

**I hope it's worth the wait... :/**

**Eh, deal. ;D **

**DISCLAIMED.**

**Rock the Rain: As I said, I can't be more sorry for the wait! :/ Forgive me? :(**

**Liv it up 124: Ahaa, as already said, I'm sooo unbelievably sorry! But so glad you loved the last chapter! :D**

**CutiePieQueen: YAAAY! PxS FOR LIFE! I HAVE CONVERTED YOU! BECAUSE HE IS HOT! :] MWAH HA HA HAAA! I'm evil, I tried to kill them... Well, maybe not Paul, maybe just Suze... ;) She doesn't appreciate him enough! WHAT? DON'T BLAME ME! I'M NOT JEALOUS OF HER! NOT ONE BIT! ahem...! **

**RachelRedvines: Oh, Rachel, my dear Rachel. I cannot apologise enough for the wait! :'( I just read all your reviews across the story and I felt so bad! :( But here it is! AND IT'S LONGER! OH HELL YEAAAH!**

* * *

**Paul POV**

It really was simple getting the details I wanted about Tess, the ex-wife. My uncle sent a tonne of information to my email which I luckily had access to in the hotel.

He just assumed my dad wanted it, not that he'd bother to check anyway.

Anyway, so I'd printed all this off and I and Suze were sitting in my room looking through everything from credit card debts to shopping receipts…

**Suze POV**

Ok, so I was bored. Sure I was impressed and a tad scared that Paul had all this information so easily available to him… I mean, what would he look up about me if he got the chance?

My privacy will _never_ be the same again! AAARGH!

But, yeah, I got a bit bored… I mean, there are only so much of grocery bills before you got bored, ok?

But Paul managed to find something… Impressive. Well, I hoped to God that it was impressive because his reaction wasn't a pleasant one to watch…

His eyes bulged and he choked on the coke he had been about to swallow-meaning it went everywhere.

As I said, it was not pleasant.

Disgusted, but intrigued none the less I made my way behind him so I could read the slip of paper in his hand.

It wasn't anything very interesting, just a marriage certificate indicating that she had got remarried to a guy called Thomas Jackman.

So yeah, nothing that I could see that would provoke such an icky reaction.

I went to go sit back down and rolled my eyes. Paul, seeing my reaction, just shook his head and smirked.

'Right, should've known that the name wouldn't mean anything to you, Simon. But it does to me; I know of this guy, he's pretty well known in his field actually.'

'And what does this have to do with finding out how psyco-ex-wife killed four boys?'

He smiled fondly at me in that way that suggested, why have I been chasing after this girl for so long when she is a total dumbass who doesn't let me finish?

As is probably clear, it pissed me off.

'Everything, actually, or rather, it tells us how she got away with it. The manager's notes told us that it was pretty clear they had been shot and I guess a gaping bleeding hole is pretty obvious. So why then, did the press release it was because of an avalanche? Of course, everyone else lapped it up, but that's not the point. The point is that it would have been standard procedure for the bodies to be sent to an autopsy clinic to ensure the correct cause of death was known.'

He looked at me, to see my look of "and where is this going Slater? I'm already losing patience with you."

Paul suffice it to say, laughed before continuing with his story.

'The boys' bodies were sent to the best Autopsy clinic in Canada which also doesn't happen to be far from here; it's a private clinic where only the richest families can afford to get their loved ones-err-examined in the least crude sense possible. It's owned by a leading biologist called Dr T Jackman, who specialises in the area of disease and death of humans.'

'So you're saying… You're saying that she's _married_ this Thomas guy?'

It was his turn to roll his eyes, 'Of course she did, Simon! People who work in autopsies aren't particularly social animals, and can't be brought to cover up the cause of death. Not by anyone. But everyone has always said that the most dangerous thing that can affect a man is a woman. I'm sure even if she didn't persuade him to protect her, that she would have been able to swap his notes.'

'Ok… That all fits and all, but one question before we go tell coach supremo.'

'Yes?'

'How the bloody _hell _have you heard of this guy? I THOUGHT YOU WANTED TO BE A LAWYER!'

'We-we've met. Only once, remember my dad's a doctor and all that. Thomas Jackman also happens to be an expert in diseases, so dad got him to look at pops… To see if he could help, but he didn't understand what was really wrong… As if he would.' He finished bitterly.

'Ok, let's go see Jo.'

…

'So, you kids are saying that Tess killed these four boys? The Tess I taught to ski and snowboard? The Tess that I have known for years and you're expecting me to turn her in?'

When we went to go and talk to Jo, to tell him about all we had discovered, we hadn't expected a rant or him to show really any emotion at all, if not happiness.

But here he was getting really quite upset (understatement) about his old pupil being a murderer.

Finally he sighed and put his head in his hands, 'You two better go, I've got a feeling this is going to be messy.'

'Hey,' Paul argued, standing up, 'we are-'.

'Leaving.' I put in. 'I'm really very sorry Jo, and if there is anything I can do then let me know, otherwise we won't bother you again.' I turned at pushed Paul towards the door before looking back…

'I really am sorry.' With that I pushed Paul out of the room and left myself.

'He's going to forget we even helped him!' Paul complained as soon as we were out of earshot.

'Maybe, yes.'

'He's probably not even grateful!'

'Not right now, no.'

'I bet there's a good chance he won't even turn her in or give us a reward!'

'Yes, I suppose so.'

'And HOW can you be so _calm about this?'_

I rolled my eyes as I went into the elevator, watching the doors clink shut behind us.

'Look, Paul, he won't forget we helped him. Because he's not like that. He won't be grateful now, because he's just found out a really good friend of his is a murderer and he's going to have to turn her in. That's not easy. He is going to turn her in, but he is more than justified to take his own time about it. Plus, we don't need a reward. You have everything your parents could buy for you and I think that knowing she's going to prison and the boys are going to move on is enough for me.'

'Sometimes, Simon, money isn't enough to get what you want… Sometimes, money just isn't enough…'

I purposely ignored him, as I knew exactly what he was referring to. I wasn't ready for this convocation.

I watched the doors slide open and pushed past Paul's restraining arm and into the corridor on the top floor.

'Hey, why are we on this floor?'

'No reason, you can go down.'

He snorted, 'Sure, Simon, you know you're a shit liar, right? Why're we really up here?'

I sighed, he just couldn't take a hint, could he? Pfft.

'We're here because there are no people from our school on this floor, so I can deal with Tom and Jack.'

'Oh? You're going to _deal _with us are you?'

We froze.

No kidding, as I heard their laughter… The laughter that I had last heard when me and Paul were stuck in the avalanche, with no visible way of escape…

Determined not to show any fear, I turned around to face the two ghosts who were leaning against the wallpaper.

So, how are you planning on, uh, _dealing with us _then, Susie?' Asked Tom as pushed himself away from the wall and strode towards us.

'_Exorcizing _us possibly? So you could move on and forget about us, like everyone else has?' Added Jack, mimicking Tom's movements exactly.

'_Exorcizing? _No! I wouldn't! Where did you get that from…?'

Simultaneous glares at Paul made me whip around, 'WHAT DID YOU DO, SLATER?' A harsh wind came hurtling down the corridor as I proceeded to glare daggers at Paul Slater.

'Hey! It was only a suggestion! And that was only once, I mean it, Suze, I mean I only thought about it! It _was _after they had almost killed us!'

The wind was tossing Paul's hair around; I didn't pause to think about where the source was, I was too angry.

'I TOLD you. NO THREATS. NO VIOLENCE. AND NO FREAKING _EXORCISMS!'_

'I know.'

Tom and Jack were sniggering as I screamed at Paul, until I rounded on them, my voice deadly calm.

'How much do you know, _exactly_, about your deaths? '

From the looks of blank curiosity, I guessed my hunch was correct.

'What do _you know?' _Jack hissed at me, taking a step forwards.

'I'll ask _again, _how much do _you know?'_

'_Nothing.' _Tom seethed, 'Not a _Goddam thing! _All we know is that it wasn't an avalanche! THAT'S IT!'

The pictures started shaking, although the wind had long died down to be replaced with a horrid chill.

'Do you _want _to know?'

…

There had passed a minute of dead silence. Neither side had moved, or even breathed. Then finally…

'_Tell us.' _Tom whispered.

'Tom! She's only telling us, so we'll move on! That's it! Do you _really _want to leave?'

'It's better than sticking around here, right?' Tom replied in his calmly furious manner.

Jack groaned, 'You were _always _a sucker for the pretty girls. So _bloody typical!' _

I smirked, 'Don't worry he's not alone.' I assured Jack.

Tom made a sweeping motion with his hand to get me to continue, which I did so willingly.

'You were right, you weren't crushed, you were murdered. The hotel manager's ex-wife had you killed so she could threaten him. Bad publicity if someone has been shot by your hotel, you see, and she was a heck of a bad loser.'

It was working, whether they realised it or not, they were getting more transparent by the second.

'She got away with it 'cause her new hubby works in an autopsy clinic, she must have been planning it the stupid bitch. But now we've told someone, he's going to get the police involved. She's going to go to prison.'

I looked up and saw that they were nothing more than outlines now, still watching avidly for the next secret.

'There's nothing more to be done, I'm sorry for everything that's happened. I really am, but it's over now, goodbye Tom and Jack. I won't be seeing you again.'

They vanished.

I turned to see a cautious Paul, looking at me.

'What?' Still angry at him for what could have cost those boys their afterlives.

'God, you're so damn hot when you're pissed.'

'Don't you even _dare _start! FOR GOODNESS SAKE, SLATER! WHY CAN'T YOU EVER DO WHAT YOU'RE TOLD?'

I was about to scream something else at him when he slammed me into the wall and kissed me so passionately, I forgot what I was going to say.

I kissed him back as he pushed us down the corridor and into the lift, shoving his hand on our floor number.

Him and me, moaning into one another's mouths as my anger transformed into lust. I barely remember him pulling me along the corridor, hastily pushing his key into the lock and slamming the door behind us.

We fell onto the bed, hands madly exploring as we kissed frantically, relishing something that had been contained for far too long.

His shirt was off and mine was heading the same way when…

_Knock knock._

Someone r_eally _needs better timing.

'_Paulie! It's meee! I know you're in there!'_

I groaned and shoved him off of me, to much protest from Paul.

'Come on, Suze, she'll go in a minute.'

I gave him a look, and he sighed, pulling on his shirt.

'Yes, Kelly?'

She tried to push into the room, but Paul wasn't having any of it.

'Aw, come on, Paulie! I'm _bored!' _

'Well, I'm not.'

She giggled, 'Well, I'll just come join you then, we can do something fun and then perhaps I won't be so bored.'

'Kelly, I'm busy.'

My shirt was done up the whole way when my mind was diverted.

'Do you know where Simon is? Her nerdy friends are looking lonely as a twosome.' Are tone was accusatory.

'Why does that matter to you, Kelly?'

Paul's voice had gone a tone colder and I shivered involuntarily.

'Oh, it doesn't of course!' Kelly's voice was back to being Barbie pink and girly. 'Say, do you have a date for the formal yet, or not?'

'Not yet.' I could hear Paul's teeth gritting impatiently, waiting for her to get to her point.

'Oh! Fancy that! Me neither! Do you think-?'

'Paul?' I interrupted, still out of sight, of the door.

'Yes, sweetheart?' Paul called, from the door. I could hear Kelly spluttering.

'Where did you put my coat, after the avalanche? You know you took it from the EMT?' We both knew he didn't have my coat, the EMT hadn't even taken it from me, but it sure raised a good reaction from Kelly.

I walked over so I was in sight of the doorway, where Kelly's face had contorted into the ugliest expression I had ever seen, her mouth half way open with her lip curled. It looked like some sort of a snarl.

'If I didn't give it back to you then it'll be on the coat hook, babe. Didn't I give it back though?'

I saw Paul's face turned towards me, looking like he was desperately trying not to laugh.

'It's not here, I'll look again in my- Oh, hey Kelly!'

'Oh, so…? You two…? Paul? _Explain. Now.'_

'I don't think it really needs an explanation, do you Kelly? Now it seems like we have a coat to find, bye.'

With that he shut the door in her spluttering face.

We both cracked up.

I'm sorry, but you just should have seen her face! Priceless!

By the time we had both calmed down a bit, we were sitting down on the bed, like we had done in his room so many times before.

'Did you _see _her face?' I choked, still laughing.

Paul's face had taken on a serious note however, as if he was thinking.

'What is it?'

Paul put his hands on my shoulders, pushing me onto my back so he was lying on top of me.

'Suze, go to the formal with me.'

I paused, frowning to myself as he awaited my decision.

'Come on, Simon.'

He started kissing my neck… God he was such an _amazing _kisser.

Because this wasn't just the formal, he always said about how people could go to dances together without… you know, _being _together.

But… I knew what the next question would be; I knew that question would come.

If I'm honest, I knew this was coming as soon as my and Jesse broke up.

His face was hovering a few inches above mine, alluringly close.

'Yes.' Although I had whispered, I knew he heard because his whole face lit up.

The baby blue eyes flashed with… something. And then he was kissing me again with something so much more than lust.

And I was kissing him back, so, so much.

* * *

**Now, do us a favour and review? There is the epilogue to come, if peoples review, otherwise, well, you don't get one... Which would be sad. We would all cry, would we not? To be deprived of what could potentially be the last installment of _Canada? _Would be a fate worse than death, would it not? **

**Ok, so review please?**

**Love,**

_**-Fizii**_


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: OH MY GOD! I AM SO SORRY FOR LEAVING YOU GUYS! But I never left... not really...**

**;D gahh! Y'all know me :P Well, this is... part one of the epilogue.**

**I know, It shouldn't be part one! But if I don't have time to finish it quickly then at least you have a sort-of ending... ish?**

**Anyways, review my darlings, I will type up the absolute ending asap!**

**Don't look at me like that! I'VE ALREADY STARTED IT, OKAY?**

**Grrr.**

**Rock the Rain: We-ell, do you forgive me again? O.o pretty please! I'll try to get the absolute ending up before christmas! Really really!**

**Bama-born-an-raised: Thank you so much for one of the sweetest reviews EVER! Dude, it was awesome! :D **

**RachelLovesBacon: I know! It's so hard to find THE perfect ending, isn't it? Eugh, I'm dying to think of something that will make this story perfect!**

**Liv it up 124: WHOOP! YEAHH BOY! PFC FOR LIFEEE! :D **

**CutiePieQueen: I HAVE CONVERTED YOU TO THE DARK SIDE! YEAAH! Damn, girl, but we have cookies... and Paul ;) omnomnomnom! SORRY FOR TORTURING YOU! :( **

**Blahblahblaaah: THERE IS! ...well, half of one... but STILL! The second half IS coming!**

**Demon4life2011: yeah... and I need to remember to update more... :/ But it must come to an end! So we can have that last sentence 'awwww' moment, when my fingers have repeat strain injury and y'all get soo emotional over Paul getting Suze etc! See! IT MUST! :(**

**Anonymous: I HAVE! :D**

**Cabotlove: I get what you're saying, but I really think that Suze and Paul were a fantastic match! Jesse's personality was just a bit wooly for me, if you get what I'm saying...? But you stick to Jesse if you think he was the better man... grrr, I WILL CONVERT YOU DEVIL CHILD! ;D **

**_-Fizii_**

SPOV

I was standing in my room regarding myself in the mirror critically. I had spent _hours _perfecting this look and now there just seemed to be something _missing._

_Knock knock._

Urgh, I really wasn't in the mood for visitors right now. There was a serious fashion dilemma here and I didn't know the solution!

God, some people have no respect.

'Simon, if you don't hurry up right now I'm going to break down this door and drag you downstairs no matter what state you're in.'

I didn't reply, I don't think it justified a response.

'Simon!'

'I'm busy.' I called back.

Hmmm, maybe a ring?

I tried one on, but the white gold band didn't fit with my red dress. Such a pity…

'I'm serious, Simon!'

When I failed to open the door for a fourth time, I heard a click and my door sprung open.

'PAUL! HOW'D YOU GET INTO MY ROOM?'

Paul stood there looking gorgeous in Armani, leaning against the wall smirking at me.

'I nicked the spare key,' he waved it in front of me. 'CeeCee warned me yesterday you take forever to get ready for stuff like this.'

Oh my God.

Five days.

_Five days is all it took for CeeCee Webb to turn against me with my almost-boyfriend._

I'm going to kill her.

He definitely saw my murderous look because he smirked and stepped forward.

'You look stunning.'

I smiled but turned my attention back to the mirror.

Something was missing…

'So what extraordinary phenomenon has taken place that means that Suze Simon takes three hours to get ready for a dance that isn't even the prom?'

I smirked, he had been _really_ been pissed off when I had ended a particularly heated make out session to go and get ready with CeeCee.

Then I remembered the drastic situation at hand and stopped to examine my reflection again, my forehead creasing slightly as I concentrated.

'Susie-.'

'_Don't _call me Susie.' I warned automatically.

Paul just laughed, 'So what's wrong?'

I sighed and bit my lip. 'Something is missing from this outfit and I just don't know what it is. You don't know, do you?' I turned hopefully to Paul.

His eyes roved over me hungrily before he met my slit eyes.

'I'm glad you asked Ms Simon, as I luckily know the solution to your problems.' Coming closer to me he slid his arms around my waist from behind and kissed the back of my neck. 'Close your eyes.' He murmured against my skin.

I rolled my eyes, but did so all the same, shutting my eyes against the reflection of us in the mirror.

His arms retracted away from my waist, but I could still feel him right behind me. A moment later I felt something fall around my neck, after pulling my hair back into place Paul kissed my neck again.

'Open them.' He whispered.

Gently and cautiously I opened my eyes.

Oh my God.

It was the most beautiful gold necklace set with a diamond suspended from two streaks of gold. It was perfect!

I turned around, 'How did you know?'

'Because I'm amazing.' He replied.

After seeing my raised eyebrows he laughed, 'Ok, so I didn't know how well it was going to go! So sue me! I had every intention of making you wear it anyway.'

Laughing, I grabbed my evening bag before kissing him gently on the lips. 'Thank you.'

'Anytime. But now you're satisfied, can we go and get this over with?'

Shaking my head I let him lead me out of the door, quickly pausing to lock it, I was pulled into the lift.

'God,' I laughed, 'what has got into you?'

Pinning my arms against the wall of the lift, he kissed me with such force I felt like I was practically sinking through the wall. One of his hands found the slit in my dress and slid under the fabric, up my thigh.

In need of oxygen however and slightly concerned about the lift doors opening in front of our class any second, I pulled away. Or tried to, as he just started kissing my neck.

'Paul!' I groaned as I struggled, trying to ignore the intense pleasure he was subjecting me to.

'What?' He sounded exasperated, but slightly amused none the less.

'Come on, let me go! The doors will be opening any minute!'

'So?'

'They'll see!'

'I don't mind.' His lips roved the bottom of my neck…

Trying to ignore the feeling that was thundering through my veins, I attempted to muster up the feeling that had been my main objection to Paul in the first place.

The feeling that he only wanted me for my body… That he only wanted me because I had said no… That he only wanted me to hurt Jesse…

'Get off of me, Slater. _Now._'

Oooh boy, he knew I was serious then, the harsh tone of my voice made him pull back; his hands left their places on my body and he just stood in front of me. Breathing heavily.

'What?' He was impatient now, his glare only matched by my own.

'Isn't it obvious?'

'Jesus Christ, Simon! What is _with _you?'

'What is with ME? What is with YOU? I asked you to stop several times and you just carried on!'

'Well sue me, I'm _sorry_ for trying to make up for the lost time we had earlier where _you _ran off to get dressed. Bloody hell! I've waited so long for you, Suze, and now I have to wait around until _you _feel like it? I've been doing that for months!'

'Well maybe you should have given up! Given up and left me to be happy!' I growled at him. 'I was happy with Jesse.'

Ok, I know that was a low blow. I know everyone assumed that we would stop fighting now, but the fact was that even though we were practically going out (he hasn't actually asked me yet) that we still argued.

The fighting was part of who we were, between me and Paul that would never change. It couldn't.

Well, whatever the reason was for the lowest blow I could have ever pulled on him, I was suddenly slammed against the wall again. Hard.

His lips met mine in smouldering anger and he kissed me so violently, so passionately that I forgot where I was.

My sole aim was to kiss him back with the same ferocity that he was unleashing on me.

He was the one to break it off first, to pull my hands away from undoing the buttons on his shirt the whole way… Oops.

'Wow…' I breathed, hastily checking my reflection in the doors.

Smirking, he ran a hand through his hair.

'Are you finished now, Ms Simon?' He asked as the doors slid open.

'Are you?' I asked, still struggling for breath.

He laughed and put his arm around my waist to lead me out.

'No, not quite, Simon. But I'll have to wait, but just imagine what I'm going to do with you after the dance…'

My face turned bright red and Paul, noticing how I suddenly resembled a tomato, laughed.

'I wouldn't get your hopes up; I think I'll be so tired I'll go straight to bed afterwards.' I replied coolly.

'Only as long as I can join you…'

'Feel free, if you want to be castrated, otherwise I'd suggest you steer clear of my room.'

Now I know what you're thinking, that an almost-boyfriend of five days is a bit iffy to be having this kind of convocation with. And to answer your unspoken question, no we haven't.

God, that's Kelly's territory, not mine.

Paul was just the kind of guy to tell these kinds of jokes. Dry, sarcastic innuendoes that usually involve me and him… Even if he meant something by it, he knows that I won't be as easy as all the other girls he's had.

He said he was going to wait for me, and I have the full intention of making him fulfil that promise both on the emotional and the physical side.

'Paulie?'

Oh great.

'Yes, Kelly?' Paul called over his shoulder.

Kelly was looking stunning.

Her pale pink dress sculptured her figure perfectly and as she turned we could see the way the fabric gave way to the backless dress to form an almost Grecian elegance.

Carefully ignoring me, she simpered 'Oh, Paulie, I have THE worst dilemma ever! Like I decided to go with Luke, but I somehow have a dance free! I have _no _idea how that happened, but now I like totally need someone to dance with on the forth dance!'

I kinda felt sorry for her, I mean, I totally knew she was trying to pull moves on Paul but she just looked so pathetic. As bad as it sounds however, I fought the urge to laugh.

'Oh no, Kelly! We'll have to sort that out!' Paul was being far more dramatic than was required, but I chose to step back as it wasn't my fight.

This was between Paul and Kelly, it'd never been about me.

Kelly nodded, her eyes widening as she looked up at Paul.

'Can't Kelly, I think I'll probably be occupied the whole night.' He said, winking at me.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: THE FINAL INSTALLMENT IS HERE, AT LAST!**

**Yes, it's short. Yes, I've written better. But at least it's an ending! :D**

**I want to thank all my review-ees and encouaging people, you're all fantastic and I'm gonna miss y'all loades! :'( **

***sob***

**Please don't leave us, just do a one-shot, have a go at writing some more mediator fan-fic... ESPECIALLY P/S STUFF! ;D For me? Please?**

**I don't care if it's a one-shot, I don't care if it's crappy! Heck, look at some of the rubbish I've subjected YOU to...**

**Disclaimed as always.**

**And here we go...**

**SPOV**

We wondered off to where the double doors opened onto a large entertaining room, leaving Kelly behind.

'You know, that was slightly mean the way you were tormenting her.'

Paul didn't reply.

'Hello? Oi! Slater! Are you listening to me at all?'

I don't like being ignored, ok?

'Yes, Gorgeous?'

I shook my head, 'How am I going to be able to deal with you?'

Just smirking at me, he pulled me towards one of the tables that everyone was starting to sit themselves at. Luckily for me, it was the one that Adam and Cee were sitting at, so I sat next to them with Paul's arm draped around me as the tables gradually filled up.

'Suze! You look beautiful!' Squealed Cee as soon as I sat down.

'Cheers Cee, you do as well! _Doesn't she, Adam.' _

'I'll say!' Adam winked at me, 'Why else would I have picked her to accompany me tonight, after you turned down my invitation to my room where- OUCH!'

CeeCee wacked him over his head, rolling her eyes at me.

Paul leant over from talking to Tucker and kissed my neck.

'You better not be planning on going to anyone else's room tonight other than mine, Simon.'

'I am actually, why? Does that ruin your plans for tonight if I want to sleep in in my own room?'

'Nope, I'll just come to yours instead.'

Shaking my head at him with my eyebrows raised, I turned towards a raised platform where Mr Walden had taken place and was calling for attention.

'Now everyone, I hope you have enjoyed the break so far.' A cheer erupted. 'Now, I have a few things to mention-'

Blah, blah, blah.

I lost attention fairly quickly, staring at the wall behind him.

I managed to jerk awake when he was saying his last few lines however!

Points for me!

'-I want to remind you to pack tomorrow as we will be leaving the day after at 9.00 am. Now enjoy the dance everyone!'

Thank God that was over.

'May I have this dance, Simon?'

'No.'

Paul, laughing, pulled me out of my chair where we joined the rest of our year group.

...

I had been having a good time, I won't lie to you, I had been stolen by Adam for a dance but as soon as the dance was over he left to re-join CeeCee.

I walked to the open French windows leading to the balcony, the silk curtains were billowing like in some kind of movie.

I was alone, again.

I stood there, staring at the snow-capped mountains.

'You alright, Suze?' Paul stood by the doors.

I didn't respond. I don't know why, I just couldn't. I didn't know what was wrong with me.

'What is it, Suze?' He was getting closer now, I could feel the wind disturbed behind me on my bare shoulders.

I spread my fingers on the railing and a sharp wind flowed as if from my fingers…

'What's happening to me?' I whispered as I stared at my hand.

'You're shifting, from who you were to who you're meant to be.'

'I don't want it.' I felt like crying, curling my hand into a fist. 'So much has changed, I don't _want _anything to change.'

'You said you were happy things had changed earlier…'

'What is it, Suze?'

He was right behind me now; I could feel his hot breath against my skin.

I continued to stare mutely into the darkness.

'Forget him, Suze. Forget all of it. Stay with me and I'll teach you how to deal with all this. Stay with me, Simon, and you'll never have to feel that pain again.'

_Never…_

'Never is a really long time, you know that, right?' I turned to face him.

'Yes, I do.'

I couldn't stop them any longer. Tears rose to my eyes and split over at the exact time Paul's arms enclosed me.

THE END.

**Review? For me? Pretty Please?**

**Love,**

**_-Fizii_**


End file.
